The Book of Gorillaz
by Distroyer
Summary: Noodle se empeña en encontrar al escurridizo demonio Mazuu quien podria estar oculto en cualquier parte de Japón. Russel termina siendo adimirado por los coreanos al ser considerado el nuevo Gulliver. Murdoc acaba en una prisión secreta subterranea. 2D no tiene suerte abandonando las islas pero ahi aprende a enfrentar su mayor temor. ¿Como sucedio todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ok bueno! Aqui vengo con otro fic de mi banda favorita 4ever, los changoz. No pude resisitirme, terminé este primer capitulo entre ayer y hoy. ¡Nuevo record! xD Ahora a ver como me coordino para actualizar este y mi otro fic de Rhinestone eyes, que de una vez aviso, no tendrá nada que ver uno con el otro, no estaran conectados ni nada. Je, segun yo que me habia prometido no trabajar con dos fics al mismo tiempo porque no puedo y mirenme ahora *Inserte meme de "¿Por qué eres así"?* :'v**

 **Ok, este fic se va a centrar en los acontecimientos que fueron contados en los libros de Noodle, Russel, Murdoc y 2D en esta cuarta fase, justo despues de lo que pasa en el video de Rhinestone eyes peeero contado todo de forma mas especifica o mas a fondo de acuerdo a lo que yo creo que pasó lel :P Y tambien les digo que los capitulos que tengo planeados para este fic serán cortitos, casi drabbles, supongo. Asi que por ese lado para que actualice dos fics no será tanto problema, espero. Igual este tambien va a ser un fic corto. Sin mas, los invito a leer.**

* * *

La playa de Plastic Beach estaba bajo ataque hasta que el gigantesco Russel Hobbs apareció, lo cual hizo huir a todos los piratas quienes se mostraron totalmente despavoridos como cucarachas y se alejaron volando en sus helicópteros hacia cualquier lugar con tal de estar fuera del alcance del peligro, el cual nunca vieron venir.

El norteamericano simplemente salió de sorpresa desde el fondo de las aguas, elevándose sobre ellas y lanzando una ballena gigantesca muy lejos durante el proceso, como si solo se tratase de una bola arrugada de papel.

Ahora la playa estaba en ruinas pero al menos ya no seguían destruyéndola más. El resto de las personas que aún seguían en la playa no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Varios colaboradores, Cyborg Noodle e incluso Murdoc estaban atónitos, en shock y paralizados por el miedo. Nunca esperaron volver a ver a Russel alguna vez, mucho menos ahora que había crecido sesenta veces su altura normal. El bajista líder de los Gorillaz solo pudo reaccionar a pasarse las manos por el cabello sin poder creer nada aun.- Russel… ¿E-en verdad…eres tú, amigo? ¿Q-q-que te ha pasado? ¡E-eres un gigante ahora!- Dudó un momento en sí debería acercarse o no, pero vamos, era Russel, su compañero de banda desde hace años, él sabía más que nadie que era muy noble a pesar de que su nuevo tamaño lo hiciera lucir aterrador. Así que paso a paso fue acercándose a un ritmo lento hacia su amigo.- E-es…increíble.

El enorme neoyorquino también se acercó a la orilla de la playa, recargando ambos brazos sobre toda esa basura que la conformaba. Por un momento sus manos se volvieron puños. Esa era la razón por la que cruzó todo el puto océano desde un principio, por él, por Murdoc. Ahora sí que recibiría la golpiza de su vida debido a todas las locuras que había cometido hasta ahora. Pero antes recordó algo, más bien a alguien. Russel hasta ese momento no había mencionado palabra.

Se limitó a abrir la boca y desde el interior de ella salió una persona diminuta, comparada con ahora la nueva estatura del baterista.

Se trataba de una mujer.

No se sabría decir la edad exacta pero parecía ser joven. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara con apariencia felina. Traía puesto un vestido blanco muy corto con algunos detalles en rojo. No estaba usando zapatos. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por un par de mayas con diseño a rayas en blanco y negro que le subían un poco encima de las rodillas pero que le dejaban los dedos de los pies al descubierto y las uñas también estaban pintadas con esmalte rojo. Por detrás de la máscara sobresalía un poco de su cabello corto el cual tenía un tono purpura muy suave. Ella era quien salía de la boca de Russel y luego de al fin haber pisado la superficie irregular pero a la vez firme de Plastic Beach, procedió a quitarse la máscara, revelando su rostro.

Sus labios también los tenia pintados en rojo pero lo que más se le hacía ver era el enorme hematoma morado sobre su ojo derecho, parecía reciente, incluso podría ser del día anterior. Parecía ser grave pero la joven no se quejaba por ello y lo toleraba muy bien.

La chica dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, a la playa, a las personas presentes, a Murdoc. Estaba confundía con todo lo nuevo que sus ojos veían, o al menos con lo que el ojo bueno le permitía. Después volvió a dar un segundo vistazo pero en ese se tomó su tiempo y giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro lentamente observando todo de mejor manera.

Por ultimo su mirada volvió a concentrase en el bajista.

-¿Murdoc?

El mencionado pareció reaccionar del trance en el que entró por un momento. Creía reconocer esa voz.- ¿Noodle?- La chica no respondió al instante.- ¿Eres tú?- preguntó por segunda vez.

Seguía estando inseguro acerca de todo pero lo único que le generaba confianza a acercarse más era que creía reconocer a esa mujercita tan peculiar. Sus ojos parecieron brillar al caer en cuenta de que si era ella, la reconocería donde fuera y por mucho que pasaran los años nunca olvidaría su rostro. Aún estaba la incógnita y la preocupación de lo de su ojo derecho pero fuera de eso ella se veía bien y eso era lo importante.

-… ¿Qué…que es todo esto?- Preguntó ella. Su voz parecía ser de inseguridad y preocupación al cerciorarse por tercera vez de su alrededor. Su mirada reflejó esas mismas expresiones y a Murdoc se le disminuyó su pequeño momento de felicidad y sus ganas de abrazarla a cero al verla en ese estado. Siempre le rompía el corazón verla así.- ¿Esto es…basura?- Miró el suelo que pisaba y no terminaba de comprender nada.- ¿…Se supone que esto debe ser una isla?... ¿Una playa?... ¿Qué es?... ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?- Señaló a los demás.- Y… ¡Ella!- Gritó a todo pulmón señalando esta vez de manera acusatoria al verse a sí misma cuando tenía 14 años. Una copia perfectamente idéntica de Noodle pero hecha de metal, con una pequeña parte de su cabeza atravesada por un disparo y además se hallaba armada hasta los dientes con granadas y pistolas.

-Noods…Noodle…amor, déjame explicarte.- Murdoc de manera calmada se acercó la distancia que le faltaba para quedar frente a ella.- Te lo contaré todo.

-C-cuando Russel me dijo que fuiste capaz de hacer todo esto tú solo…yo…no pude creerlo. Ahora lo veo y sigo sin creer…- Dijo con voz muy dolida.- No pensé que pudieras atreverte a…sustituirme por… ¡Eso!- Volvió a apuntar hacia su réplica. Sus ojos ahora soltaban lágrimas imparables las cuales intentaba secar con las palmas de sus manos.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Nena, yo nunca te cambiaría por nada ni nadie!- Se apresuró a decir el bajista.

-¡Nos debes una muy buena explicación a los dos!- Reclamó Russel Hobbs.- En serio tiene que ser muy buena para que yo no te acabe…-Tronó los nudillos de sus manos.

-¡¿Y qué hay de 2D?!- Exigió saber la joven.

-¡Esta bajo, encerrado en su habitación!- Confesó con desespero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ok, ok, bien, les diré!- No teniendo otra opción, Murdoc estuvo dispuesto a hablar.- Noodle…- La tomó de los hombros con cariño y la obligó a que lo mirara. Con ayuda de sus dedos le secó las lágrimas. Le costaría mucho trabajo pero les contaría la verdad a ambos, desde el comienzo de toda esa locura.- Yo...yo no te suplanté ¿Entiendes? Es decir…errhhh…

¡A quien engañaba! ¡Claro que la suplantó! ¡No había otra palabra describir lo que hizo y ahora ya iba a empezar a mentirle, a buscar excusas tontas y salidas fáciles!

-…Todo comenzó cuando…

Apenas empezaba a hablar cuando el ruido de unos cuantos helicópteros lo interrumpió. Volvió su mirada al cielo y en el firmamento observó a los piratas volver.

Ahora miró hacia sus espaldas y lo vio parado justo en el punto más alto del edificio de Plastic Beach: Ahí estaba Boogie Man. Era por él porque los piratas estaban regresando, él era quien los guiaba. Debió haberlos convencido rápido de volver y acabar con todo y todos.

El ataque volvió a comenzar y esta vez fue peor. Lanzaban bombas y balas a diestra y siniestra por los aires. Era imposible hallar un buen lugar donde refugiarse. Todos estaban expuestos y el temor les volvió.

Montones de escombros caían estrepitosamente y los gritos no paraban. Muchos tomaron un submarino y se fueron en él. En uno solo se metían más de lo que la maquina podía aguantar de peso pero de milagro lograban huir.

Russel en un intento desesperado por proteger a Noodle la tomó sorpresivamente con una mano y la volvió a resguardar en el interior de su boca.

-¡Russel…Russel! ¡Espera, no!- Gritó la chica al momento de sentir como era elevada gracias a la mano de su amigo. Pataleaba intentando zafarse pero ahora una caída desde la altura en la que estaba sería mortal.- ¡¿Dónde está 2D?!

El gigante no tuvo tiempo de oírla y cuando ella estuvo a salvo dentro de su cavidad bucal, tomó aire por las fosas nasales y volvió a sumergirse en el agua y también se alejó de ahí antes de que más balas le llegaran. Las que había recibido no le hacían ningún daño, apenas y dejarían una diminuta marca sobre su cuerpo pero no lo atravesaban. En cambió con ella no dejaría que ninguna sola bala la tocara.

Murdoc desde el primer momento también salió huyendo a esconderse en algún lado.

 _¡Esto ya se jodió!_ \- Pensó él.

Cyborg Noodle quiso quedarse a darles lucha a los piratas y ella también disparaba hacia el cielo sus armas para derribarlos.

El bajista reaccionó rápidamente y fue por la androide. Salió de su escondite evitando que le dispararan y la jaló de un brazo interrumpiendo su tarea de matanza.- ¡Vamos Cyborg no te quedes ahí! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!- Se la llevó consigo luego de ver que Russel hizo lo mismo con Noodle y en el interior eso le alegraba pues ahora los dos estarían a salvo.

No era que se preocupara por la réplica metálica de su guitarrista sino que simplemente le podría servir más adelante sí es que llegaba a necesitar protegerse.

Imitó lo que los demás y tomó el submarino de Daley que se quedó sin su dueño luego de que él terminara yéndose en otro por las prisas de escapar del lugar. Entró junto con la robot y lo hizo ponerse en marcha hacia lo profundo del mar.

* * *

A esas alturas Russel y Noodle ya estaban seguros pues el hombre mayor ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la playa y ningún pirata los seguía. Solo estaban ellos dos rodeados por el inmenso océano pacifico.

Russel estaba relajado y se giró hacia arriba para nadar de muertito y así descansar su cuerpo. Sacó a Noodle de su boca y la colocó sobre su pecho para poder verla.

-¿Estas bien, princesa?- Preguntó preocupado al ver su semblante triste.

-Físicamente sí…pero en el fondo…no lo estoy.

-Te entiendo. Todo esto fue un gran shock, incluso para mí.

-…Él prefiere a esa cosa en lugar de a mí…- Recargó su rostro sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

-No digas eso. ¿Cómo podría ser mejor una copia que tú? Murdoc te quiere, Noods, es solo que la mayoría del tiempo es un imbécil.

-¡No debimos dejarlos! ¡Él y 2D corren peligro!- Se alteró la nipona.- ¡Russel, tenemos que regresar! ¡Ni siquiera vi a 2D!

-¡No, no, no, cálmate! Ya estamos muy lejos. No regresaremos a tiempo.

-¡Pero…!

-Algo me dice que de alguna forma estarán bien…

-¿Tú crees?- Se calmó un poco.

-Mi instinto me lo dice. Murdoc siempre encuentra una forma de salirse con la suya y 2D igual. Confía en mí.- Sonrió, lo cual hizo que Noodle también le sonriera.

-¿Y nosotros?- Russel la miró sin entender.- ¿Estaremos bien?... ¿Ahora dónde estamos?

-¡Oh! Umm…no lo sé. Nadé mucho, muy lejos.- Confesó.- Aunque de seguro no tardaremos en hallar tierra firme, una isla de verdad, ya sabes…- Noodle intentó forzar su vista para ver algo más allá de solo agua pero no parecía haber nada.

Aunque a lo lejos pudo distinguir lo que pareció ser un gran barco pesquero.- ¡Veo algo!- Rusel giró sus ojos a la dirección señala y vio lo mismo que ella.- ¡Vamos allá!

Una vez más escondida en la boca de Russel, Noodle y él se fueron acercando al barco.

Los hombres al ver semejante criatura nadando hacia ellos, prepararon los arpones mientras gritaban una palabra en japonés: ¡Ballena!

Dispararon hacia el objetivo y cuando Russel sintió semejante dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo y un objeto extraño y filosamente letal enterrándose en su carne, soltó un alarido de agonía que hizo que Noodle cayera gritando al agua ahora teñida de rojo sangre.

-¡Russel! ¡Russel!- Gritó ella horrorizada al ver lo que Russel estaba sufriendo.- ¡No!- Los arpones siguieron disparando sin darse cuenta de que herían a un ser humano. Más sangre se soltaba en el agua y en un tremendo braceo que Russel soltó como movimiento involuntario, terminó alejando a Noodle en la gran ola que había causado.

La nipona terminó tragándose toda el agua salada sin querer. También se le metió en los oíos y ahora ya estaba demasiado apartada de Russel como para hacer algo. Ese impacto de agua fue demasiado para ella, lo sintió como un tsunami que la atacó y la dejó inconsciente.

Russel ahora estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Totalmente dolido, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Intentó luchar pero aunque pequeños, eran hombres armados con arpones para matar ballenas. Peor que los piratas armados con pistolas, granadas y subidos en helicópteros.

Quiso mantenerse despierto. Sentía que la única forma de hacerlo era distrayendo su mente con una canción y eligió los coros de "All by myself". Su voz se volvió débil mientras cantaba. Su cuerpo flotó irremediablemente más cerca del barco y ahí los hombres se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron. Lo miraban sorprendidos. Para Russel Hobbs esa fue la última escena que vieron sus ojos antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Dia de actualizacion inesperada! Bueno todas mis actualizaciones son asi xD Ahora vemos el ataque hacia Plastic Beach desde el punto de Vista de 2D. Son menos de 1000 palabras lo cual creo que si entra en la categoria de Drabble, como les dije. Lo escribi como en una hora c: En cuanto a mi otro fic, ya casi esta terminado el siguiente capitulo, faltaran algunos detalles mas que agregar pero ya casi...esperenlo. Creo que ese tambien va a ser un capitulo corto. No tengo por ahora mucha inspiracion para Rhinestone eyes pero con este fic si xD soy un desmadre, en fin, disfruten.**

* * *

Cuando empezó el ataque a Plastic Beach, 2D estaba encerrado en su cuarto bajos las aguas. De pronto sintió como todo temblaba, como si fuera un terremoto acuático pero ese temblor que se producía desde arriba y se expandía hacia abajo. Su habitación lo resentía todo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se cuestionó él.

El temblor continuaba, lo que le causaba más terror a 2D. Desde arriba venían los sonidos de destrucción. Escuchaba los gritos, los helicópteros volando, los bombardeos, los disparos, el caos, el desastre, todo, y ahí supo que las cosas andaban mal. Se debatió en si debía salir o no. Si salía sería capaz de ayudar a las personas de arriba y por otro lado era una idea suicida.

Se sostuvo la cabeza, las migrañas regresaban. Entró en pánico.

Desde la pequeña ventana circular vio cuando la enorme ballena se acercaba con sus grandes fauces totalmente abiertas de par en par y de una cosa estaba seguro: No viviría para contarlo. Ese era su fin. La ballena se lo iba a tragar. Se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto como sus enormes aletas se lo permitían.

El cuerpo entero de 2D temblaba y a la vez se hallaba paralizado en su lugar. No podía moverse debido al miedo. Sudó frio. Quiso rezar alguna plegaria pero ya no recordaba ninguna por el momento. Su mente estaba en blanco.

No quiso afrontar su horrible destino. No quiso verse a sí mismo comido por la ballena. No quiso ser un segundo Pinocho. Para ocultar aquella horrible visión que se acercaba cada vez más, bajó la máscara platica que portaba sobre su cabeza y aun cuando ya la tenía puesta, cerró los ojos. Esperaba su fin.

Esperó unos segundos, esperó y esperó y nada. La ballena nunca llegó.

Tuvo valor para volver a quitarse la máscara y su sorpresa fue que la ballena ya no estaba ahí pero en su lugar ahora había un par de gigantescas piernas sumergidas en el agua que pataleaban para mantenerse a flote.

¿De quién eran esas piernas? 2D retrocedió pues a pesar de que el enorme mamífero acuático se fue, la imagen que ahora presenciaba tampoco lo tranquilizaba.

Esa vez ahora sí se decidió por salir de ahí. Intentó abrir la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado. La pateó y la golpeó durante varios minutos sin descanso pero fue en vano. Era una puerta reforzada de acero que solo se abría por fuera. Ya fuera Murdoc o Cyborg, ellos dos eran los únicos que podían ir y sacarlo cuando lo necesitaban. 2D nunca pudo salir por cuenta propia.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!- Decía. Ansiaba saber lo que ocurría afuera. Hasta el momento se dio cuenta de que todo el escándalo y el alboroto de hace unos momentos ya se había calmado. Con más razón significaba que ya era más seguro salir. Siguió haciendo más intentos sin lograr nada. Soltó unas lágrimas debido a la desesperación.- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio!- Gritó.- ¡Murdoc, Cyborg! ¡Abran! ¡Quien sea!- Desde ahí sus gritos no fueron oídos. Nunca lo eran.

Entre más golpeaba la puerta más se lastimaba las manos. Se las sobó él mismo para bajar el dolor.

De pronto todo el alboroto volvió a comenzar. Volvía a oír los mismos gritos aterrados. El temblor se intensificó peor que la primera vez. Ahora le tocó ver por su ventana como varios submarinos se alejaban con varias personas dentro. Eran quienes colaboraron con él en el álbum de Plastic Beach.

¡El dueño de las enormes piernas ahora también se alejaba nadando! Era una persona de color. Le pareció ver también que no tenía cabello. Esas características eran típicas de su amigo Russel. Pero no estaba seguro. No podría ser él ¿O sí? Ya no podía confiar en lo que veía. Segundos después vio un submarino más yéndose. Adentro iban Murdoc y Cyborg.

¡Lo abandonaron! ¡Lo dejaron solo! Y lo peor era que el peligro continuaba allá arriba. Eran los piratas que de vez en cuando siempre intentaron apoderarse de la playa y ahora lo lograron. De seguro en cualquier momento bajarían y si lo hallaban ahí lo iban a matar.

2D se ocultó en un rincón de la habitación. Se hizo pequeño en ese lugar mientras siguió llorando. Si no era por la ballena, los piratas eran quienes iban a acabar con su vida.

No hizo más que llorar por otro buen tiempo, no supo exactamente cuánto. Se sentía inútil. Era un inútil. Ya no le importaba si la playa se caía a pedazos.

Allá afuera, en el océano se volvió a sentir la presencia de la ballena rondando. 2D adquirió un sexto sentido al respecto, ya sabía cuándo Massive Dick andaba cerca. Ese era el nombre que Murdoc le otorgó al animal.

2D vio su silueta y le gritó con enojo en lo que golpeaba el cristal de su pequeña ventanilla.- ¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Qué esperas estúpida ballena?! ¡Cómeme ya! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no tengo nada porque vivir!

Massive pareció oírle. Se acercó aún más. Con mayor rapidez. Su hocico estaba abierto otra vez.

2D volvió a sentir miedo. Se echó para atrás temblando.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor!- Sus pies tropezaron con algo en el piso. Cayó. Dio un grito desgarrador al saber que ya nada iba a impedir que Massive se lo comiera.

Lo último que vio fue su habitación siendo destruida cuando la ballena chocó contra toda la estructura de basura. Se vio a si mismo estando dentro del hocico de Massive y caía irremediablemente hacia su estómago, junto con otros desperdicios que se tragó el mamífero en el proceso.

Ese era su fin.

El fin de Stuart Pot, 2D.

El fin de Plastic Beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**En este capitulo vemos lo que sucedió con Noodle luego de haberse distanciado de Russel. Fue un capitulo express, hecho en menos de una hora. Uy, que asi fuera con todas mis historias :'v xD En fin ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Sus fosas nasales se inundaron lentamente del dulce olor del té de limón. También se respiraba en el ambiente el penetrante olor a pescado que era incluso mayor al olor del té.

Esos olores fueron los que le hicieron abrir los ojos súbitamente y percatarse de que se encontraba acostada en una cama ajena, tapada con cobijas ajenas, en una habitación ajena de una casa ajena. Se irguió lo más rápido que pudo para poder levantarse y empezar a investigar en donde estaba pero justo cuando su cabeza ya no estuvo apoyada sobre la almohada, fue que entró al cuarto una anciana de ojos rasgados que tenía pinta de ser amable. Vestía con un kimono azul y algunos detallen es amarillo, el cabello lleno de canas lo traía recogido en un gran chongo por detrás de la nuca.

Al ver la anciana que la mujer más joven había despertado, corrió rápidamente a su lado y comenzó a hablarle en lo que era el idioma nativo de ambas mujeres: El japonés.

-¡No, no, no! No te levantes, linda, quédate acostada.- Habló la anciana igualmente con un tono dulce.- Esperaba que pronto despertaras y me puse a prepararte un té de limón. Bébelo.- Le ofreció el brebaje a la más joven, quien le lanzó una mirada de confusión y algo de miedo por no entender lo que pasaba.- ¡Oh, perdón, que torpe soy! Mi nombre es Chiyoko y estas en mi casa.- Hizo que la joven le aceptara la taza con el té antes de seguir hablando.- Dime ¿Recuerdas algo desde antes de haber despertado aquí? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes? ¿De dónde has venido?

La más joven lo pensó un poco pero no pareció recordar bien del todo.

-Te encontré varada en la costa, muchacha. Estabas inconsciente, no había nadie que te ayudara así que lo hice yo. Te traje hasta aquí y me puse a curarte tu herida del ojo. Todavía estas muy sucia de agua de mar y de arena y además noté que tu ropa pareció haberse manchado de sangre pero cuando te revisé no vi ninguna herida abierta. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Sentía que la anciana le hacía muchas preguntas que ni ella misma sabía si sería capaz de responder.- No…no lo sé.- Fue su respuesta que dio con voz débil.

La anciana se quedó algo pensativa y sorprendida por su respuesta pero no quiso dar a notarlo del todo. Tampoco quería presionarla si por el momento no se acordaba de nada.- Toma tu té.- Le insistió con delicadeza. Al fin la joven le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Estaba muy caliente pero supo tolerarlo. El sabor a limón invadió su paladar. No recordaba haber probado un té de limón tan bueno como ese en muchos años.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Insistió Chiyoko. Ahora estaba alegre de que su nueva invitada estuviera ingiriendo algo.

-Noodle.- Dijo la joven. Dio otro sorbo al té.- ¿A que huele? ¿Es pescado?- Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando ese feo olor volvió a asaltar sus narices.

-Sí nena. Sucede que esta es una villa pesquera. Nuestra población subsiste gracias a la venta de pescado. Casi todos los hombres de esta región se dedican a eso. Son pescadores y también algunos se dedican a la recolección de ostras y a la búsqueda de perlas, como yo. Eso es lo que hago.

-Esta…es una isla en Japón ¿No?- Preguntó Noodle a pesar de que su corazón ya le había dicho la respuesta desde el principio.

-Así es. ¿Te sorprende?- Volvió a cuestionar Chiyoko cuando vio la expresión en la cara de la chica.

-…No.- Dijo Noodle, algo pensativa.- Es solo que…- Los recuerdos en su mente ya empezaban a florecer, dándole una pequeña noción de lo que había ocurrido antes de que ella acabara en ese lugar.- Oh no…Russel…- Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.- ¿Qué le pasó a Russel? A los chicos…- Comenzó a soltar sollozos al caer en cuenta de los sucesos pasados.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Casi tres días.

Tres días. ¿Ahora qué haría si algo grave les sucedió a sus amigos durante ese tiempo? Comenzó a asustarse al imaginarse cosas horribles. Primero por el bienestar de Russel luego de que fue atacado por arpones. Y 2D y Murdoc con el incidente de los piratas atacando aquella inusual playa de basura.

-Vamos cariño. Creo que deberías darte un baño. Te prepararé agua caliente y te daré ropa limpia.

Guio a Noodle hasta el cuarto de baño donde después de un rato estuvo el agua caliente y le dejó ahí mismo unas ropas que le quedarían algo grandes pero eran mejor a estar usando un vestido corto y todo manchado en sangre.

Cuando Noodle miró aquella prenda que estuvo usando durante esos tres días postrada en cama sintió aún más remordimiento. Toda esa era la sangre de Russel.

Hubiera podido ayudarlo ¿O no? ¿Exactamente que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo? Aquellos hombres los tomaron por sorpresa y de seguro aunque hubiera querido hacer algo por su amigo no hubiera logrado mucho.

Lloró y sollozó mientras se estuvo duchando. Luego del baño y del cambio de ropa Noodle se vio en un espejo y el moretón de su ojo derecho ya casi ni se notaba. Volvió con Chiyoko quien ya estaba preparando la cena. Noodle seguía con una cara triste y la anciana le pidió que le contara lo sucedido si eso le servía para desahogarse. Noodle se abrió con ella a platicarle todo. A Chiyoko le pareció una historia increíble y la vez muy triste.

-Entonces no tienes idea de donde están tus amigos o…o lo que les pasó…

-No. No sé qué hacer…- Suspiro, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.- No quiero pensar en lo peor pero…- Volvió a suspirar, esta vez mas pesadamente.- Y ni siquiera sé a dónde ir ahora.- Quería empezar a llorar otra vez.

-Tú puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, preciosa.- La consoló Chiyoko.- Además, yo no me preocuparía por tus amigos. Por cómo me cuentas como son, seguro son fuertes y saldrán bien librados de esos problemas. Sobre todo el robusto, con una altura de ese tamaño, unos cuantos arpones no serán nada para él.

-Gracias Chiyoko.- El oír eso le devolvió un poco los ánimos. Se acordó de las últimas palabras que le dijo Russel antes de que se separaran. Era cierto, sus chicos eran fuertes y saldrían bien librados.- Por cierto, iba a preguntar por el moretón de mi ojo. Ya casi no lo veo.

-Oh sí. Es lo que te decía. Yo te lo curé.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿En tres días?

-Te mostraré.- Chiyoko fue a traer una pequeña ostra en sus manos y la abrió delante de Noodle para enseñarle el interior.- La baba de la ostra puede tener muchas propiedades curativas. Mucha gente no sabe esto. Con ella puedes hacer pomadas que ayudan al sanado de golpes fuertes pero ese no es el único beneficio de las ostras, hay demasiadas ventajas que sería bueno que conocieras.- Con ayuda de sus dedos, Chiyoko tomó un poco de baba y la acercó al rostro de Noodle. Ella se mostró un poco necia a acercarse mucho pero al final se dejó hacer. Chiyoko le puso baba de ostra en su ojo para que hiciera más efecto.- También te voy a dar la pomada que hice. Procura untártela diario.

Noodle quedó agradecida con Chiyoko y sus buenos tratos. Casi como si fuera la mamá o la abuelita que nunca tuvo. Ahora que lo veía, no estaba nada mal tener más compañía femenina cerca, después que durante mucho tiempo siempre estuvo rodeada de hombres.

Se quedó a pasar la noche ahí y al día siguiente salieron para que Noodle conociera más la villa. Era pequeña, siempre olía a pescado pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello y quedó encantada con la gente tan buena que la habitaba. Al final de ese día Noodle habló con Chiyoko acerca de quedarse un tiempo indefinido a vivir con ella y la anciana quedó maravillada por oír sus palabras. Noodle quería también saber acerca de las ostras y todas sus propiedades y ventajas. Podía ayudar a Chiyoko a recolectarlas, podía ser su aprendiz.

-¿Alguna vez has hallado perlas en las ostras, Chiyoko?

-Más de las que puedo contar, amor. Con suerte, tú también hallarás tus propias perlas muy pronto.

Con ese pensamiento, Noodle volvió muy feliz a casa junto con Chiyoko. Esa noche cenarían pescado asado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui tienen esta rapida actualizacion, luego de que al fin actualicé mi fic de Rhinestone eyes es el turno de éste y ahora el protagonista es Russel. Pobre bebé, el final de este capitulo me puso muy sad :'(**

* * *

Luego de que Russel se encontrara con Noodle en medio de océano y la rescatara para llevarla consigo hasta Plastic Beach, ella le reclamó por su enorme tamaño. Russel se defendió diciendo que era un problema de su tiroides lo que le ocasionó crecer descomunalmente pero la nipona al cuestionarle sobre lo que había estado comiendo todo ese tiempo para sobrevivir, inquirió que el crecimiento anormal de su amigo se debió a la gran cantidad de toneladas de camarón contaminado que ingirió. Pero Russel se portó terco para admitir que Noodle tenía razón y siguió insistiendo con que era la tiroides.

Y después de los acontecimientos en la playa plástica y del ataque a su persona con un montón de arpones, Russel apenas logró sobrellevarlo pero más temprano que tarde quedó inconsciente, flotando sin rumbo a la deriva y a su propia suerte. Ahora no solo perdió mucha sangre sino que también perdió a Noodle. ¿Dónde estaría su pequeña princesa ahora? No quería pensar cosas negativas cuando empezó a recuperar el conocimiento.

El suave oleaje lo condujo hasta llegar a las aguas del Mar Amarillo, ya estaba cerca de las costas de Corea del norte. Ahí no pudo evitar llamar la atención de toda la gente que quedó asombrada al ver a semejante coloso. Tal como ocurrió en la historia de Jonathan Swif, los coreanos se las arreglaron para transportarlo hasta la ciudad de Pyongyang y Russel no hizo nada para detenerlos en su admirable hazaña. No solo porque se hallaba muy débil sino porque no quería asustarlos pareciendo ir en contra de lo que hacían. Entonces se dejó "capturar". Ya en la ciudad, no se hizo esperar el llamado del presidente para que admirara el gran hallazgo. El gran líder de la república socialista quedó maravillado y entonces proclamó que oficialmente se había capturado al legendario Pulgasari.

Ese mismo día, los médicos, enfermeras y la gente en general colaboraron para sanarle las heridas. Para eso tuvieron que deshacerse de sus enormes ropas. Lo bueno es que lo curaron bien, lo malo es que ahora estaba totalmente desnudo y sentía frio, mucho frio.

De ahí se liberó el gran escándalo por toda corea. Los medios no se demoraron para expandir la noticia. No faltó nadie que no fuera hasta Pyongyang para verlo con sus propios ojos. Ahora Russel era la sensación del momento, altamente conocido por todos. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por una parte sentía que en verdad lo admiraban y por otro lado quizá solo lo estaban viendo como su entretenimiento y burla.

Le construyeron un enrome domo de cristal irrompible para resguardarlo ahí y que todos pudieran observarlo cual objeto de museo. La mercancía no tardó en aparecer y pronto cada ciudadano vestía la playera con la leyenda de "Sobreviví a Pulgasari". Claro que Russel no lo sabía porque no entendía ni hablaba ni leía coreano. Si tan solo Noodle estuviera con él lo hubiera defendido en esa situación para que ahora no fuera un ave encerrada dentro de su jaula, metafóricamente. Seguía recordando su primera noche estando dentro del domo. Esa vez lo festejaron lanzando fuegos artificiales.

Todo el mundo quería tomarse fotos enfocando a Russel detrás de ellos, cada día era visitado por las masas que no dejaban de arrojarle flashes con sus cámaras y tomarle videos. Después de que todos se iban, siempre había alguien que acudía a él para meterse al domo y darle su ración de comida diaria. Las primeras veces Russel intentó comunicarse con el pequeño hombre, hablándole en inglés para decirle que no era juguete de nadie y que lo pusieran en libertad. Pero el hombre no entendía, aunque siempre pareció sentir compasión de él.

La comida que recibía era muy poca pero tampoco los culpaba. Con su enorme tamaño, lo que le daban era como para matarlo de hambre y no podían abastecerse para darle más. No le era suficiente, sobre todo porque a Russel siempre le encantó comer y eso lo ponía triste, pero no tanto como cuando pensaba que el haber extraviado a Noodle era su culpa.

Aunque fuera poco, la comida coreana era muy buena, acabó por acostumbrase a comer lo que le daban. Quizás al principio le pareciera un platillo extraño pero acababa por agarrarle el gusto a todo.

Pensaba muy seguido en Noodle, sin dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que le pasó. Se acordaba de ella y también de Murdoc y 2D. A éste último ni siquiera pudo verlo cuando estuvo en Plastic Beach.

Casi todas las noches, el gran Pulgasari se ponía a llorar pesadas lágrimas por sus amigos. Tampoco dejaba de sentirse, literal, el tonto más grande al haber sufrido tan amargo destino.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Wi! otra actualizacion c: no hay mucho que decir esta vez. El capitulo nos habla de Murdoc ahora. ¡Disfruten! xD**

* * *

Murdoc se dio cuenta de que Plastic Beach ya no tenía ninguna salvación cuando inició el ataque, los bombardeos y los disparos. Él tampoco podía hacer nada. Al principio estaba intentando explicarle a Noodle y a Russel el porqué de sus acciones y no pudo hacerlo, pues terminó huyendo como un cobarde para salvar su propio pellejo.

" _¡Que marica soy!"_ \- Terminó pensando de si mismo.

Lo último que hizo fue llevarse a Cyborg con él y escapar en uno de los submarinos. Ahora bajista y guitarrista robótica se encontraban alejados de esa playa. Habían estado metidos en ese submarino durante días y noches enteras sin atreverse a salir y tampoco a poder dormir del todo. ¿Quién dijo que dormiste en un submarino era cómodo? Quizás ahora fueran semanas ahí pero Murdoc perdió la cuenta y no sabría decir bien el tiempo exacto.

Durante el ataque se perdieron muchos víveres en el mar. Murdoc solo pudo salvar un cajón de sus inseparables botellas de ron que por poco y pudieron haberse perdido en el abismo de las aguas profundas. Intentó suministrarlas todas para poder sobrevivir mientras tanto. Irónicamente lo único que podía mantenerlo cuerdo en esa situación era el alcohol. Eso y también hablar con Cyborg aunque ella no tuviera nada que decir. Aunque eso también resultaba ser bueno pues Cyborg nunca se queja por las decisiones del bajista ni tampoco lo juzga. Al contrario ella seguía todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra, justo para lo que fue creada. Cuando no había nada de qué hablarle. Murdoc simplemente se callaba y disfrutaba del acogedor ruido del silencio.

Sin nada de sustento más que sus bebidas alcohólicas que por cierto ya se habían terminado, Murdoc se había estado aguantando las ganas de hacer sus necesidades desde hace un buen rato y eso lo puso muy inquieto sobre su asiento. Durante varios minutos estuvo jugando con las plantas de sus pies sobre el suelo para evitar no pensar en ello pero tarde o temprano tenía que dejarlo salir.

-Ay no…ya…no…aguanto… ¿Sabes? no puedo, no puedo más. Necesito mear.- Comentó con urgencia y desesperación.- ¡Cyborg!- La llamó. Claro que la robot estaba ahí mismo a un lado de él.- ¡Nos detendremos aquí! ¡Tú hazte cargo!- Le otorgó el acceso hacia los controles del submarino.- Vamos arriba, a la superficie, y una vez ahí, asegúrate de mantenerlo a flote.

La robot obedeció a la perfección las órdenes de su jefe. Cuando salieron, Murdoc al fin pudo abrir la escotilla y de paso respirar algo de aire fresco pues todo el interior del submarino comenzaba a apestar a ron.

Ahí mismo se bajó la cremallera y "liberó a Willy". Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando dejó que todo fluyera libremente. Tal vez se tardaría unos minutos porque no dejaba de salir. De hecho todavía no terminaba sus asuntos cuando detrás de él, sobre el agua, vio dibujarse la sombra de un barco enorme.

Entonces fue ahí que sus sentidos de alerta se activaron. Giró la cabeza para verlo bien. En serio que ese barco era un marítimo enorme.

"El acorazado Ringo" era su nombre y pertenecía a la industria musical EMI. ¡Lo decía ahí con letras bien grandes! Además de que estaban acompañado por igualmente sus grandes aviones de búsqueda.

-Oh no.- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Se acomodó los pantalones de nuevo tan rápido como pudo y volvió dentro del submarino.- ¡Cyborg, ya nos vamos!

No está de más decir que aunque Murdoc intentó escapar de ellos, los de EMI pudieron alcanzarlo también yendo en sus submarinos de alta tecnología. Los atraparon, los llevaron hasta el barco y luego de eso, a él, una vez que lo tuvieron en sus manos, le dieron una buena golpiza un par de tipos robustos hasta dejarlo tan, o incluso más acabado, que un saco de boxeo.

EMI desde hace una semana que mando una flota especializada para buscarlo por todo el mundo y bueno, al fin lo habían encontrado.

A duras penas logró sobrevivir a semejante tortura. Después de todo para eso le hicieron el favor su padre, su hermano y hasta Russel un par de veces.

No bastándoles con eso, lo llevaron de vuelta hasta Londres, donde lo encerraron en una prisión secreta bajo tierra. La prisión tenía el nombre de "Calabozo Abbey" porque se encontraba justo por debajo de los Estudios Abbey y nadie, más que la misma gente del medio, sabia de dicha cárcel.

"Calabozo Abbey" fue creada para retener ahí a todos los AVC, o sea, a los Artistas que Violaron su Contrato con EMI y entre todos ellos estaba Murdoc. Lo arrojaron sin ningún cuidado cual saco de papas en la celda más sucia y descuidada con el baño hecho mierda…literalmente.

Con moretones, rasguillos, una que otra costilla rota, encías sangrantes y un ojo inflamado, Murdoc pudo levantarse hasta acercarse a los barrotes y vociferar a gritos.- ¡¿Dónde está mi Cyborg?! ¡Quiero a mi Cyborg! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? Un simple pedazo de chatarra nada más. Olvídala, no volverás a verla nunca.- Le respondió uno de los guardias, de los mismos que ayudaron a golpearlo. Traía su ego hasta por los cielos solo porque él no era quien estaba encerrado.

-Déjenla ir. No tiene nada que ver en esto.- Dijo con ira contenida en la voz.

-Claro.- Respondió sarcásticamente el hombre.- Pero ya en serio, es historia. Así como tú ¿Murdoc quién?- Se burló junto con su otro compañero. Entonces los guardias se fueron dejándolo solo.

¿Ese era el fin para Murdoc Niccals? ¿El fin de Gorillaz?


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Al fin vuelvo a actualizar esta cosa! Justo a tiempo antes de irme a pasar mis vacaiones a la playa, si señor uwu Si me dejan reviews tal vez tarde en contestarlos varios dias debido a lo mismo pero descuiden, que cuando me ponga al corriente con ellos se los voy a responder :3 Comparado a los anteriores creo que este cap es de una extension decente. ¡Disfrutenlo! ;w;**

* * *

Lo último que 2D supo es que Massive Dick se lo tragó. Aun cuando gritaba, su cuerpo entero se resbaló irremediablemente por la enorme lengua de esa ballena y ahora el vocalista se encontraba en su estómago. Todo era tan húmedo, oscuro, lleno de basura y maloliente. 2D se hizo pequeño ahí mismo donde estaba y ahora no se atrevía a abrir los ojos porque estaba aterrado.

-Esto no está pasado…esto no está pasando…- Se repetía varias veces.- ¿Por qué a mí?- Su mente ahora se encontraba invadida por pensamientos lúgubres, incapaz de racionar con claridad. Temblando y sudando, se vio a sí mismo en esa situación sin atreverse a hacer ningún otro movimiento. Solo se quedó ahí, deseando mejor el estar muerto que soportando ese martirio. Así se mantuvo por una hora o quizá más. También lloró y volvió a gritar fuerte y desconsoladamente.

Después de haber perdido la noción del pasar de las horas y poder mantenerse más tranquilo, diciéndose ahora todo lo contrario: que era mejor estar en esa situación que estar muerto (porque realmente se dio cuenta de que no quería morir aun) fue que empezó a cuestionarse qué debía hacer ahora ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Acaso lograría escapar? ¿Cómo salir?...

…Escapar…una salida. Si no era escaparse de Plastic Beach, ahora era escaparse del estómago de una maldita ballena. El punto es que 2D ya no conocía el concepto de lo que era la libertad. Desde que Murdoc mandó a secuestrarlo para llevarlo a la playa plástica a la fuerza, 2D perdió de cierta forma su libre albedrío, si no es que desde incluso mucho antes.

Es más, desde que Gorillaz fue una realidad, para 2D todo se convirtió en sólo ensayos, el concierto, la música, la fama, el dinero, las chicas, pero ¡A la mierda todo eso! A él en realidad esas cosas no le interesaban. Aunque pudo haber sido divertido en un principio, pero eso significó meses sin volver a ver a su familia, significó demasiada presión, noches en vela, migrañas insoportables, demasiada demanda por parte de Murdoc obligándolo a esforzarse hasta sus límites. Y si antes él pensó que eso ultimo era algo bueno… ¡Pues no! Que se joda Murdoc Niccals.

Comenzaba a verle el lado positivo. Por fin podía tener un momento para sí mismo. Ya llevaba muchas horas seguidas sin escuchar la sofocante voz del bajista atosigándolo, exigiéndole, amenazando con golpearlo o gritándole.

Resultó que estar en el estómago de Massive fue como un gran alivio para 2D. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Estar en ese estomago resultó volverse su "pequeño lugar feliz". Ya hasta lo encontraba acogedor y bastante cálido, luego del tiempo que pasó en Plastic Beach sufriendo por el frio en aquella horrible habitación bajo el nivel del agua. Y del mal olor que tenía, ya casi ni lo percataba.

Ahora si en realidad había una forma de salirse de ahí, ya no le interesaba saber cuál era. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para recordar buenos tiempos. Como en aquella temporada en la que estuvo ayudando a su padre con su trabajo en la feria, y siempre que terminaba con sus labores, David le daba permiso para montarse en su juego favorito y entonces se ponía a manejar en los carritos chocones.

Los días ahí dentro se transformaron en meses. 2D aprendió a alimentarse de todo lo que la ballena también consumía. Aunque la gran mayoría se trataba de puro desperdicio, siempre lograba hallar algo que fuera medianamente comestible. Era el único suministro que lo mantenía estable.

Pero un día, ocurrió que Massive al parecer no se encontraba bien. 2D podía identificar que los sonidos que producía no eran los mismos de siempre, se le oían diferentes, como si estuviera sufriendo. Todo lo que comía terminaba por vomitarlo. Era asqueroso.

En una de esas, lo que Massive terminó devolviendo fue al propio 2D. Se vio expulsado junto con una gran cantidad de jugos gástricos y más basura. Termino saliendo de la misma manera en la que había entrado. Cuando se percató de este hecho, se vio a si varado en la costa de una isla desierta.

Sus ojos volvían a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol luego de no haberla visto en un largo tiempo. Sentía la arena bajo sus pies. Massive también estaba ahí, fuera del agua, agonizando, muriendo lentamente. 2D sintió deseo de hacer algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría hacer un simple hombre contra una ballena cuyo peso se mide en toneladas?

2D se quedó mirándola hacia uno de sus ojos. No tardó en saber que más pronto que tarde, Massive había muerto. Y ahora él se encontraba solo. Nuevamente en una isla –al menos natural y no hecha de basura- sin idea de qué hacer. Maldijo hacia los aires su mala suerte. Se bañó con el agua del mar y después se fue a explorar su perímetro. Con suerte encontraría tal vez a otro u otros náufragos ahí. No encontró a nadie más. Lo único que lo rodeaba era la vegetación y lo que había para comer eran cocos. 2D se subió para alcanzar algunos pero falló en el intento y se resbaló en cada uno. No poseía las habilidades necesarias. Los cocoteros eran bastante altos y en ángulo recto como para poder treparlos. Mejor tomó los cocos que ya se habían caído y con eso se alimentó durante ese día. Utilizó un pequeño cuchillo afilado que también salió del estómago de Massive para abrirlos.

Cuando cayó la noche, nuevamente tuvo que soportar los fríos que eran un martirio y no durmió nada. Al día siguiente volvió a comer cocos y explorando más allá que la primera vez, encontró una cueva la cual la volvió su refugio.

Comer cocos durante se volvió aburrido. Para darles otro uso utilizó una gran cantidad de ellos y con eso formó un enorme mensaje de ayuda sobre la arena. Alguien tendría que verlo tarde o temprano, y ojala, más temprano que tarde.

En la arena hizo un registro de todos los días transcurridos.

Estuvo trabajando muy duro para aprender a hacer fuego con apenas la cantidad adecuada de pasto seco, ramas y un par de rocas. Solo le salía hacer una llama pequeña pero trataba de ser optimista y decirse que con más experiencia podría llegar a hacer una fogata decente. Tambien se dedicaba a sacar filo a su cuchillo con las mismas rocas que encontraba.

Por algunos días intentó pescar pero los peces no se acercaban mucho a la orilla y los pocos que lo hacían se le escapaban.

Después optó por intentar con los cangrejos y tuvo los mismos resultados. Entonces sintió algo de envidia por Murdoc porque él sí era capaz de atrapar a varios para comerlos cuando estaban en Plastic Beach. A veces ni siquiera se esforzaba, solo iba, veía uno y lo aplastaba con su bota. Pero 2D no podía hacer eso, no tenía ni zapatos ahora con que aplastarlos y le daba miedo, sobre todo cuando estos pequeñines parecían adivinar sus intenciones y se le subían a sus pies descalzos y entonces salía corriendo para quitárselos de encima.

Siempre que tenía que bañarse iba a la orilla donde naufragó y tenía que ver el cadáver de la ballena. El aire ahí ya estaba impregnado de olor a pez y a muerte. A pez muerto. No lo soportaba. No aguantaba tener enfrente a Massive en ese estado.

Después de bañarse, pensaba, seguía ir y alimentarse de más cocos. ¿Acaso un hombre puede vivir su vida comiendo cocos? ¿O necesitará de más cosas? Porque en serio comer eso todo el tiempo ya lo tenía harto. Mientras enjuagaba su pelo se formuló una idea, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Volvió a vestirse solo con sus pantalones. El resto de su ropa ya no la creía necesaria. Tomó su cuchillo y se acercó a Massive.- Lamento mucho hacerte esto amiguito…o amiguita, o lo que seas.- Le dijo.-pero…en serio…tengo que comer.- Le clavó el filo y con el difícilmente logró cortar un pedazo muy pequeño de Massive. Se sintió horrible después de eso. Aquel pedazo que obtuvo lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se quedó viéndolo un momento, meditando. Optó por tragárselo rápidamente sin masticarlo demasiado, sin fijarse en su sabor o en su olor. Sintió asco y ganas de vomitar pero por su bien se controló para no expulsar ese alimento y se tapó la boca.

2D se puso a sollozar y también lloró pero eso no impidió que siguiera cortando pequeños fragmentos de la carne de Massive para consumirlos.

Esa fue la primera vez que 2D rompió con su vegetarianismo. Al menos fue por mera necesidad de supervivencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Noodle se encaminó a la playa acompañada de Chiyoko. La joven traía puesta una bata de baño. Como la casa de Chiyoko no quedaba muy lejos, llegaron pronto al lugar. Al estar ahí, Noodle se quitó la bata, revelando que debajo llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza, y atravesaba su cuerpo una pequeña bolsa de tela para guardar cosas.

La chica haría la misma rutina que ya llevaba realizando desde hace una semana. Como le había prometido a Chiyoko, ahora ella se encargaría de conseguirle las perlas. La semana pasada, luego de que la mujer mayor le explicara a Noodle como hacerlo, ella se aventuró al mar y estuvo buscando, logrando encontrarse ocho perlas. Y así desde ese primer día, Noodle le prometía a su maestra y también a si misma que cada vez que saliera del agua traería una mayor cantidad de perlas guardadas en su bolsita.

-¿Cuántas perlas traerás hoy, Noodle?- Preguntó Chiyoko a modo de desafío.

-Treinta.- Respondió Noodle luego de sonreír.

-¿Treinta? ¡Así se habla! ¡Ve por ellas!- La animó la anciana. Noodle le tendió la bata, la cual Chiyoko tomó entre sus manos y la vio dirigirse a la orilla del agua. Noodle al principió sintió frio en las piernas pero se acostumbró rápido y pronto toda ella ya estaba sumergida en el océano. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó a descender.

Todas las almejas que se hallaba las abría pero no tenía suerte encontrando perlas. Es que esas almejas eran las que ya había abierto antes. Cada que subía para tomar aire, veía como Chiyoko le hacía un gesto, como cuestionándola si encontró alguna, a lo cual ella negaba con la cabeza y después volvía bajo el agua.

Entonces Noodle se dijo que iría aún más lejos de ese arrecife, pues de seguro ya no quedaban almejas en esa pare para abrir. Nadó y nadó hasta que estuvo en una zona considerada peligrosa por su profundidad y alto oleaje en la que nunca antes había llegado.

-¡No te vayas más lejos!- Escuchó gritar a Chiyoko.

Ok, si no encontraba más perlas en esa parte, tal vez lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero haría un último intento. Justo debajo de ella vio una almeja gigante. Nunca vio una de semejante tamaño, apenas y podría cargarla con ambos brazos, pero igualmente se veía tan pesada que no se molestó en intentarlo. No le serviría ni su afilado cuchillo que siempre cargaba, para abrir esa cosa.

Cerca del lugar halló una estaca grande de madera, suficientemente larga para tratar de abrir la almeja. Introdujo la estaca en la boca del molusco, le costó mucho trabajo generar la presión suficiente pero lo logró. Aun no cedía del todo. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos extra y varios intentos de palanca.

Repentinamente la almeja se abrió y lo que salió de ella fue una bruma negra, como si se tratara de la tinta que arroja el pulpo cuando se asusta. Noodle se sintió desorientada en ese momento. Se vio cubierta un instante por esa oscuridad. Tragó mucha agua debido a la impresión. La bruma ascendía por el agua a la vez en que Noodle hizo lo mismo para tomarse un respiro. Cuando ella asomó su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la bruma también salió del agua y siguió subiendo por el aire, flotando como si tuviera vida propia, a una velocidad incluso más rápida que cuando se movía por el agua. Continúo su camino hasta que llegó al cielo, tocando las nubes. En ese instante se escuchó una risa aguda y burlona que resonó en toda la bahía. Cada persona ahí presente pudo oírla como si penetrara hasta los tímpanos. La bruma se expandió varios kilómetros cubriéndolo todo. Cuando la carcajada cesó, las nubes y el cielo se tornaron igualmente oscuros. Después cayó un rayo acompañado por pesadas gotas de lluvia. Y justo luego de que ese rayo se soltó, la bruma había desaparecido pero los dejo con la fuerte tormenta.

Noodle se apresuró a nadar de regreso con Chiyoko que ya la esperaba con preocupación. Ya toda la gente se estaba marchando. Al llegar a su lado, la anciana la tomó de la mano y le indico que debían regresar a casa.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó enseguida.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Respondió aun tomando aire. Se colocó otra vez su bata y partieron del lugar. Noodle notó como Chiyoko caminaba más rápido que de costumbre para apresurarse y la joven apenas y podía evitar tropezarse en el camino.-E-espera Chiyoko, no tenemos prisa.- La anciana no le respondió pero tampoco le hizo caso y siguió caminando agitadamente. Al fin llegaron a casa pero la angustia de la anciana no se marchaba de su rostro.- ¿Qué pasó en la playa? Todo fue muy extraño.- Comentó Noodle.

-Sí, lo sé. Todo el mundo lo vio y lo escuchó.

-Esa cosa salió del agua y… ¿Qué era?- Preguntó muy confundida.

-Tú dímelo. Te vi salir del agua al mismo tiempo que esa cosa, estaba a un lado de ti.

-S-sí, pero…no tengo idea de qué pudo ser. Escuché su risa y aunque todo el mundo lo hizo también, sentí…que solo se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que viste?

-Yo…estaba buscando perlas más allá de donde debería. Me encontré con una almeja gigante. Intente abrirla. Me costó mucho trabajo pero cuando lo hice solo salió…eso.

Chiyoko suspiro profundamente.- Era un demonio.- Se atrevió a decir.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, lo que salió del agua era un demonio. ¡Y no cualquiera! Era Mazuu.

-¿Mazuu?

-¿Nunca oíste de él?- Noodle se negó.-Hay una leyenda muy popular que habla de él.- Chiyoko contó todo lo que sabía. Básicamente Mazuu era un demonio muy poderoso que podía cambiar de forma a su antojo. Le gustaba siempre causar destrozos en todas partes, ser malvado con las personas, burlarse de todo y de todos y siempre querer buscar la parranda. Por eso fue condenado a permanecer eternamente encerrado bajo el océano, por ser tan problemático; en un confinamiento muy pequeño que resultó ser la almeja que Noodle abrió, dándole paso a liberarlo.

-¡Es mi culpa!- Se lamentó ella luego de oír a Chiyoko.- Nunca debí haber abierto esa almeja.- Se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose por la vergüenza.- Eso me pasa por ser tan ambiciosa.

-¡No digas eso!- Apuró Chiyoko.-Fue un accidente. De verdad nadie iba a pensar que la leyenda fuera cierta. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

-Pero todas las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad…-Las dos guardaron silencio un momento, pensando que sería lo que pasaría ahora que ese demonio estaba libre por ahí.-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

Chiyoko pensó su respuesta.- Creo haber oído una vez que la única forma de vencerlo era cortando su cabeza.

-¡Entonces lo hare!- Se levantó con convicción del sillón donde se hallaba sentada.- Debo acabar con él.

-¿Tú? Noodle ¿Qué puedes hacer? Eres una humana y él un demonio. Es más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Tengo habilidades con las armas. Fui entrenada desde pequeña para el combate. Si tengo esa ventaja de mi lado, tal vez no me sea tan difícil.

-Pero podrías salir lastimada, no quiero que corras peligro. No tienes que hacer esto, no es tu obligación.

-Es mi responsabilidad. Ahora mismo todo Japón podría estar en riesgo y todo por mi culpa, porque yo lo liberé. Me siento tentada a ser yo quien irá tras él y ponerle un alto.

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho. Todo Japón podría estar en riesgo.- Remarcó la palabra "todo".- ¿Cómo podrías encontrarlo tú sola? Mazuu podría estar en cualquier parte ahora. Tal vez ni siquiera este ya en este país. Sobre todo con su poder de cambiar de forma, podría ser cualquier persona y nunca lo encontrarías.

-Pero tengo que. Si no hago esto, te juro que esa maldita risa que lanzó hacia mí, me atormentará por siempre.

-Oh Noodle, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes aquí, pero al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado.- Luego de prometer el cumplirle esa promesa, Chiyoko accedió a prepararle a la chica una maleta con ropa limpia y le dio un pequeño saquito donde ella guardaba su dinero.- Quiero que lo tomes. Utilízalo para cualquier cosa que necesites.- Por último, la anciana se volteó hacia la pared más grande de su sala donde tenía exhibida una katana que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre, a su abuelo y bisabuelo. Su tesoro más preciado. Llevaba en la familia muchas generaciones.- También llévatela.- Sonó como una orden.

-No, esto no, no puedo…- Noodle sabia el valor sentimental que tenía aquel objeto para Chiyoko.

-Hazlo. Prométeme que igualmente te defenderás con ella si así lo requieres. Sobre todo cuando encuentres a Mazuu, esto le desprenderá la cabeza de un solo movimiento.- Al final Noodle accedió a tomar la katana. Se despidió de su maestra y salió de casa con todas esas cosas. Su próxima misión era encontrar a ese demonio y matarlo. No podía ser tan difícil. Cuando era niña ella misma se hizo cargo de deshacerse de la invasión de zombis que siempre estuvieron rondando por los Estudios Kong.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Aqui la tercer historia de hoy! uwu queria subirla antes de la media noche, pero ya que xD Disfrutenlo. uwu**

* * *

Por un muy buen tiempo la prisión subterránea de los Abbey Road Studios le sirvió a Murdoc como incómodo y putrefacto su hogar, además de que nunca había mucho que hacer.

Gracias a los rumores que corrían dentro de la prisión, se oyó decir que ultimadamente la industria musical no se encontraba del todo estable.

Un buen día los corpulentos oficiales se acercaron a la celda de Niccals y a regañadientes lo hicieron salir.- Los de Asuntos Internos quieren hablar contigo.- Espetó con sequedad uno de ellos.

-¿Asuntos Internos? ¿Qué querrían tratar conmigo esos payasos?

-Desconocemos de qué se trata, pero más te vale venir con nosotros para averiguarlo. No les gusta que se hagan esperar.

-Mmmm…- Murdoc se rascó la barbilla, dubitativo. Nunca se la afeitó en su estancia en el calabozo.- ¡No, olvídenlo! ¡No pienso ir! ¡Esos idiotas fueron los que mandaron a arrestarme en primer lugar!

-…Muy bien, tú te lo ganaste Niccals.- El oficial se tronó los nudillos.

Después de tanto, Murdoc por fin salió a la luz acompañado de los guardias sin él así quererlo. Lo condujeron a una oficina donde ya lo esperaba un hombre de baja estatura, grandes anteojos de nerd y algo pelón, bien vestido, que aparentemente era el jefe del lugar.

-¡Ah, Murdoc Niccals! ¡A ti te quería ver! Vamos, toma asiento. Hay unos asuntillos que me gustaría tratar contigo.

-Ve al grano. No estoy de humo para perder mi tiempo.

-Oh ¿No estás diciendo que quieres volver a tu apestosa celda allá abajo, o si?

-Cualquier lugar es mejor, siempre y cuando no esté viendo tu estúpida cara.

Uno de los guardias se cabreó por la falta de respeto.- ¡Aprende a mantener la boca cerrada, tú, estupid…!

-¡No, no, no, muchachos, está bien!- Los calmó el chaparrito.- Conozco la actitud de este hombre. Aquí no pasa nada.- Lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Me gustaría hablar con él a solas así que por favor retírense.-Una vez que los guardias se fueron comenzó la plática entre ambos.- Esta bien Niccals, como tú dices, no quieres perder tu tiempo y lo entiendo, así que esto será rápido. Estoy consciente de que ya sabes que la industria de la música está decayendo. Ya nada es estable, todo lo nuevo que sacamos termina por pasar de moda muy rápido, las ventas se nos van por la borda, los nuevos talentos ya no convencen a nuestro público.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Murdoc queriendo inquirir más cosas.

-Así que a mis colegas y a mí se nos ocurrió que si bien lo nuevo no los tiene contentos, tal vez algo más "retro" sí los satisfaga.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-¡Murdoc, tú y tu banda fueron un boom musical a principios del 2000! Y en 2005, ni se diga, todos bailando al ritmo de Feel Good Inc y Dare.

-Ah, Dare. Siempre sentí que a ese video le faltó más aparición de mi parte.

-Después lanzaron Plastic Beach. No es un mal álbum, pero yo creo que les falto más presupuesto para sacarlo más a flote.

-¡¿Insinúas que _mi_ álbum se queda corto?!

-¡Calma, calma! Yo no dije eso. Lo que quiero decir es que Gorillaz ya es una banda muy conocida por las generaciones de hoy, y mucho más para quienes los conocieron en sus inicios. Entonces pensamos "No es mala opción". Piénsalo, traer la nostalgia de vuelta, y a la vez darle un toque moderno, algo nunca antes visto. Además, de ustedes no se ha sabido nada desde el 2011. ¡Y ahora, esta es la gran oportunidad! ¡Gorillaz estará de regreso con álbum nuevo!

-¡Nah, olvídalo! Yo paso.- Murdoc se levantó de su silla para marcharse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, espera un minuto! Por si no ha quedado claro, si aceptas volver al negocio, eso significa que te dejaremos libre. ¡Firmarás un contrato de libertad!

Murdoc se rio por lo bajo.- Sí, quedaré libre. ¿Pero quién me devolverá todo mi tiempo gastado en ese mugriento calabozo?- Lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Sí, sí. Te entiendo, no podremos regresarte esos días nunca más.- Admitió el hombrecillo.

-Además ¿Con que banda? ¡No tengo una banda, amigo! ¡Todos ellos seguramente estarán durmiendo con los peces desde que yo estoy aqui!

-No, no, no. No pienses así. Seguramente ellos están bien…

-¡Sí bueno, todos están bien, excepto yo que me la pasé pudriéndome en la cárcel!

-¡Los vamos a rastrear, ok! 2D, Russel, Noodle. Los encontraremos, y los convenceremos de regresar. Vamos, seguro que a ti también te extrañan mucho.

Se cruzó de brazos.- Oh si, claro. ¿Qué harás? ¿Mandaras a tu barquito a rastrearlos como me rastrearon a mí?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Tenemos muy claro que te debemos una disculpa! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me ponga de rodillas? ¡Bien!- Entonces lo hizo, se arrodilló frente a Murdoc.- Bien, ya está.- Lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho. Por favor acepta el trato. Eres la persona más cercana que nos queda que sabe cómo componer buenas canciones. Nuestra empresa depende de tu talento.

Murdoc guardó un minuto de silencio viendo lo patético que se veía el enanito.-… ¿Sabes amigo? La vida es irónica. Da muchas vueltas. Primero ustedes están en la cima de todo mientras yo paso mis días en prisión y ahora resulta que su carrera se va al diablo si yo no los ayudo. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Jodanse! ¡Me da una gran satisfacción ver como sufren y se matan entre ustedes! ¡Eso es lo que ganan por haberme encarcelado!- Murdoc abrió la puerta para irse.- ¡Adiós! ¡Y de verdad espero no ver tu tonta cara de nuevo!

Como último recurso, antes de que su salvación diera un paso fuera de la oficina, el jefe gritó.- ¡Espera! ¡Aun no te he dicho que ya hasta tenemos un lugar cómodo y acogedor donde puedas vivir! ¡No tendrás que salir de aquí sin idea de a donde partir, porque te llevaremos directo hacia allá! ¡Es un nuevo estudio de grabación que compramos hace unos meses, ahora es tuyo! ¡Fue exclusivo para ti!

De nuevo Murdoc se quedó pensando.-…Aww, que detalle, en serio, no se hubieran molestado, yo…me siento muy agradecido y… ¡Sigue sin importarme! ¡Bye!...

-¡Y también te daré esta cajetilla de cigarros Lucky Lungs!

-¿Lucky Lungs?... ¿Lucky Lungs?- Murdoc soltó a carcajearse.- ¿En verdad crees…-Reía.- Que con una cajetilla…- Otra risa.- De cigarros…-Risa…- Lucky Lungs…-Risa.- Vas a convencerme?…- Risa. Risa. Risa.-… ¡Ok!- Murdoc le arrebató los cigarros.- ¿Dónde firmo, calvito?

* * *

 **Ese Murdoc vendiendose por cigarrillos xD Pero si no fuera por eso no tendriamos Humanz lol Y admitanlo, luego de tres años en prision sin nada bueno ahi, hasta yo tambien me vendo por unos cigarros...o por unos cheetos :v**


	9. Chapter 9

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, 2D fu hasta la costa donde estaba el cadáver de la ballena. Estaba anocheciendo a esas horas. Volvió a encargarse de cortar algunos trozos de su carne para alimentarse. Ya había preparado una fogata para asar su alimento. Clavó la carne en un palo largo y dejó la carne de Massive ahí hasta que se cociera, mientras tanto se sentó a esperar. Al primer bocado notó que no le sabía bien. Era carne que se estaba echando a perder. No podría seguir comiendo eso por más tiempo. Cuando todo el cadáver de Massive se pudriera, 2D ya no tendría nada que comer. Bueno, tenía los cocos. Era mejor resignarse de una vez y volver a comer cocos. Hizo los restos de Massive a un lado. Dejó su fogata un momento y rondó por ahí hasta encontrar cocos caídos. Encontró uno y entonces regresó a donde antes. Con su cuchillo apoyó el coco sobre Massive para que sirviera de apoyo y estaba a punto de dar el primer corte cuando un sonido lejano lo distrajo de su tarea.

Miró a lo lejos y vio volando en el firmamento lo que le pareció ser un avión. Negó con la cabeza porque no pudo creerlo pero su vista no lo engañaba, o al menos esperaba no estar alucinando pero era verdad: Un avión volando cerca de la isla. Esa podría ser su salvación para salir de ahí, tenía que serlo.

Quienes volaban el avión se percataron que en la isla había alguien porque notaron la fogata que 2D había hecho y el cadáver del cachalote. Fueron acercándose hasta lograr aterrizar en la playa y 2D corrió hacia ellos con desesperación.

-¡Al fin, no puedo creerlo!-Exclamó cuando estuvo frente a los hombres.- ¡Gracias, gracias por venir a salvarme!-Se hinco frente a ellos y no dejaba de mirar el avión en el que llegaron. Se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos.

La expresión de los hombres era de incertidumbre, se miraron uno al otro y se dieron cuenta de que 2D realmente necesitaba ayuda, quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí solo.

-Vamos.-Le señalaron el interior, indicándole que se subiera con ellos. 2D no lo dudó más y en un santiamén ya estaba viajando con sus salvadores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí, amigo?-Le preguntó el copiloto luego de un rato, señalando hacia la isla que ahora para 2D se volvía un punto lejano mirándola desde arriba.

-El suficiente.

-¿Qué dijo?-Le preguntó en un murmuro el hombre a su otro compañero.

-Creo que dijo "El suficiente" ¿O algo así? Su acento es extraño.

-No debe ser americano.-Comentó. Luego se volvió a 2D otra vez.-Oye, lo siento. Nosotros no hablamos inglés aunque hacemos nuestro mejor intento. Así que perdón si a veces no podemos entenderte ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy…de Inglaterra.-Dijo.

-Oh, es inglés, de Inglaterra.

-Lo sé.-Dijeron entre ellos.

-¿Qué idioma hablan ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Español.

\- ¿Son latinoamericanos?

-Sí, somos mexicanos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Estas en México, amigo.

2D se pasó una mano por el cabello sin creerlo. ¿En México? Estaba demasiado lejos de Inglaterra. En el otro lado del mundo.

El copiloto le entregó una camiseta para que se la pusiera. La tela se sentía fresca. Después de unos veinte minutos en vuelo, aterrizaron de nuevo en otra playa, pero esta vez una donde sí había gente. Montones y montones de gente.

-Esperen.-Les dijo a sus acompañantes cuando bajaron a tierra otra vez.-Por favor ayúdenme. Yo no tenía que estaba en México. Pasé tanto tiempo en la isla en la que me hallaron y quiero volver a casa.

-¡Oh! Umm…tú ¿Tú quieres volver a Inglaterra, verdad?

-Sí.

-Umm ¿Qué podemos hacer?...-Pensó.-Sí, claro, nosotros te ayudaremos pero mira, primero ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con la gente? Te sentirás mejor. Necesitas comer algo, darte un buen baño, hablar con las personas ¿Sí? Diviértete. Ahora estas en una fiesta. Una fiesta en la playa… ¿Lo dije bien? ¿Playa?-Miró a su compañero.

-Umm…creo que sí.

-Está bien.-Admitió 2D no muy convencido. Sus salvadores tuvieron que irse por allá a hacer algunos asuntos. 2D mientras tanto no quería permanecer lejos del avión. Pero el ambiente en aquella fiesta le pareció tan agradable, tan alegre y movido, lleno de vida, con la música sonando alto por las bocinas y todos divirtiéndose. Fue acercándose lentamente a donde estaba reunida la gente. Encontró un stand donde estaban dando muestras gratis de brownies. Tenía tanta hambre que tomó casi todos. Eran mejor que comerse a Massive pero aun así detectó que los browmies no debían saber así de…raro.

Su vista comenzó a distorsionarse. Sabía que algo extraño tenían los brownies, pero igualmente después se sintió muy bien. Se puso más en ambiente. En algún momento le ofrecieron una gran botella de cerveza. Fue la cerveza más rápida que se bebió en su vida. La gente alrededor le aplaudió cuando vieron que se la terminó en cuestión de segundos.

Escuchó que anunciaban algo. Estaba a punto de comenzar un evento. Pronto a su alrededor vio que todos cargaban con cubetas y globos con agua. Dijeron de nuevo algunas palabras por el micrófono y todo se volvió una locura. Empezó una guerra de todos contra todos con los globos. A él le tiraron algunos y se mojó el cabello y también la camiseta que le dio el copiloto. 2D también quiso participar e igual tiró globos a algunas personas distraídas. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto como ahora. La estaba pasando de maravilla, riendo.

Cuando se terminaban los globos, la gente destapaba más cervezas y se vaciaban el contenido sobre la cabeza.

Vio como a una chica linda, risueña y de buenas curvas le mojaban el bikini y sus senos resaltaron por debajo del top. 2D todo lo veía como en cámara lenta.

Al final estaba tan empapado. Lo animaron a subirse al escenario y le entregaron un trofeo. Al parecer él había ganado la guerra y ni siquiera lo sabía. Notó un cartel con la leyenda "Competencia de camisetas mojadas" pero 2D no tenía ni idea de qué decía. Al escenario también se subió la chica sexy de hace un rato y le dio a 2D un beso apasionado.

Esa fue la mejor fiesta en la playa que tuvo. Bueno, nunca había estado en una, pero si lo hubiera estado, esta sería la mejor, por mucho. Ya no quería irse. Decidió que le agradaba estar en ese lugar. Decidió que tal vez podría quedarse ahí por siempre. Se sentía tan mareado pero feliz.

-¡Viva México!-Exclamó a los aires elevando su trofeo antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

 **Aqui un capitulo nuevo uwu ayer lo publiqué en wattpad. Este iba a ser de Russel pero cambié de idea. jagshhdj imagino que la chica del bikini era yo :'v okno jaja xD (pero si ewe por que no? podria ser cualquiera) Que bien que a 2D le gustó mi México, kemocion TTwTT**


	10. Chapter 10

Noodle trata de calmar su respiración. Se encuentra con los nervios algo alterados pero debía mantenerse bajo control para que los demás no lo notaran. Iba junto con otras chicas vestidas de geisha. Subidas en una camioneta.

Estaba taciturna, con la mirada baja, jugando con los dedos de sus manos. De cierta forma puede que esa sea una pequeña maña que le pegó 2D. Él siempre jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso. Ese pensamiento le llevó a otro. Extrañaba mucho a 2D. No lo ve desde que era una adolescente. Ahora el tiempo ha pasado. Recuerda los años y le parece que se le han escapado como el agua.

Observa su propio reflejo en el cristal de su ventana. Ve a una joven con mucho maquillaje blanco y líneas rojas alrededor de los ojos, un kimono azul con detalles de flores que tomó de entre los atuendos de su maestra Chiyoko, un antifaz apoyado sobre su cabeza, su mirada serena, melancólica, y su largo cabello negro amarrado en un molote, con una peineta para acabar el conjunto. Ella lo prefiere corto, piensa, pero en estos momentos le conviene tenerlo largo hasta sobrepasarle un poco los hombros.

A Russel también lo extraña. Aun no puede borrar la imagen de su mente del neoyorkino siendo atacado por los arponeros.

Incluso a Murdoc. Por mucho que le costó aceptarlo pero sí, lo extraña. No debería merecérselo. Se portó como un maldito al haberla reemplazado con un robot. Ella misma pensó entonces que era desechable, que cualquier otra persona podría tomar su lugar y se sintió muy mal.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no fue cualquier persona quien estuvo detrás de todos los acordes para el álbum compuesto en la playa plástica. Era ella, ella solo que más…artificial. A pesar de todo, Murdoc no puede hallar un suplente para la guitarra si no es Noodle, así que a toda costa quiso recuperarla, aunque fuera en una versión robotizada. Hasta esos extremos fue capaz de llegar. Y es algo increíble pero de cierta forma muy admirable al mismo tiempo.

Noodle no puede guardar rencores, no con alguien quien desde un principio confió en ella para volverse una hábil guitarrista famosa, aunque desde hace mucho haya tenido que mantener su identidad en cubierto estando en Japón.

Extraña a su banda, a su familia. ¿Cuántas veces no lloró por ellos? ¿Cuántas noches no durmió por pensar que le gustaría volver con ellos? Pero rayos, ni siquiera sabe con certeza donde están. ¿Cómo podría volver? ¿O por pensar que sería mejor si tira la toalla en su búsqueda imparable por encontrar a Mazuu?

Pero ahora ella esta tan cerca, casi puede saborearse su triunfo. Luego de años detrás del rastro casi imperceptible de ese demonio, Noodle siente que ya no le falta mucho para encontrarlo y derrotarlo. No puede rendirse, no ahora. La palabra rendirse no va dentro de su carácter.

Muchas veces estuvo cara a cara frente a Mazuu. Dio con él en contadas ocasiones, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en cada una de ellas, el ser de inframundo siempre se mostraba con una personificación distinta. Hombre, mujer o niño. No importaba. La última vez fue hace cuatro meses en las faldas del Monte Fuji. Pudo haber sido su oportunidad pero se le escapó de las manos. Mazuu siempre riéndose de ella. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa risa. Desde entonces no se ha dado por vencida y ahora de nuevo esta muy cerca. Mazuu siempre va un paso adelante, pero Noodle presiente que esta vez ella estará diez pasos adelante.

Gracias a las amistades que se hizo en esos años, todos le decían que encontrar a Mazuu sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero siempre había alguien que sabía algo. Lo último que le comunicaron es que sospechaban que Mazuu estaba envuelto en el oscuro mundo de la mafia criminal. Así que ahora ahí va. Planea infiltrarse a la guaria del "líder" que debe ser el demonio, en una fiesta, vestida como una geisha. Las chicas que van con ella en la camioneta, todas ellas con la idea de ir allá también a brindar sus servicios. No sospechan que Noodle tiene ideales diferentes.

Finalmente los sujetos que las conducen, aparcan en un pub secreto, en uno de los barrios más bajos de Japón. Es de noche. Las chicas se bajan. Hay un olor nauseabundo en el aire. También se siente el olor de la cerveza. Noodle se acomoda el antifaz sobre el rostro. Hay varios hombres que las miran a todas con ojos lujuriosos, todos ellos están ebrios. Les lanzan besitos al aire o les hacen insinuaciones sexuales. "Ven aquí preciosa" "Ven conmigo" bocean algunos. Ninguna de las chicas se inmuta ante ello. Mantienen una postura erguida. Los sujetos que manejaron hasta ahí les ordenan entrar al lugar "El hospedaje del Demonio" Vaya nombre para un pub. Hacen una fila. Noodle queda al último y entran.

La música invade el lugar. Todos se divierten y disfrutan de placeres mundanos. Las chicas se esparcen y cada una va a buscar a quien hacerle mimos. Noodle se queda estática, observando con ojos analíticos todo el lugar y a cada uno en la fiesta. Hay un hombre calvo que sobresale en la mesa principal. Disfrutando de una cena elegante de sushi con más personas que deberían ser sus colegas, entre ellas, un luchador de sumo. El hombre calvo se rie con estruendo.

Ella sabe que es él. El desgraciado que ahora se ríe de algún chiste que le hayan contado. Ni siquiera pone atención a las recién llegadas.

Esta es su oportunidad. Lo tiene a unos metros de distancia frente a ella y Mazuu no lo nota. Podría desenvolver su katana oculta bajo su traje, correr a él y degollarlo. No le tomará ni diez segundos. Demasiado fácil. Increíble que luego de tantos años, ser el verdugo de Mazuu sea así de sencillo.

Tanto, que Noodle piensa que tal vez debería darle siquiera unas ultimas horas de diversión antes de matarlo. Como un último deseo antes de morir.

-Oye…-Escucha que le habla alguien desde atrás. Gira su cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre de gafas, vestido con un traje color beige, como si acabara de salir de su trabajo en la oficina. Esta sentado en un sillón en semicírculo. Tendría unos treinta años. No hay nadie con él.- ¿Quieres venir un momento?-La llama. Noodle recuerda el lugar en que está, a quien interpreta. Es una geisha. Si no quiere levantar sospechas debe actuar como una. El resto de las chicas con las que viajó ahora cada una está con un hombre o más, charlando. Ella debe hacer lo mismo. Va y se sienta al lado del hombre. En cuanto note que se quiere propasar con ella, le golpeará la cara y terminará de cumplir su cometido de porque está ahí. - ¿Quieres que te invite un trago?-Ella asiente.- ¿Qué quieres tomar?-Le pasa un brazo por atrás de ella para rodearla un poco y lo recarga sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Whisky.-Responde. El hombre llama a un mesero que anda cerca y le ordena un whisky a la linda señorita. El mesero se va. Noodle mientras tanto no le quita la vista a Mazuu.

-¿Te atrae ese hombre?-Cuestiona el sujeto.

-No.-Responde de inmediato.-Lo siento. Es solo que…presiento que él es el anfitrión ¿No es así?

-Sí, el señor Mazuu, vaya anfitrión que es.-Responde.-Disculpa ¿Podrías quitarte el antifaz un segundo?-Noodle se muerde el labio inferior. Accede a dejarse libre el rostro, colocando el antifaz de vuelta sobre su cabeza.-Que lindos ojos tienes.-Se acomoda los lentes para observarla mejor.-Son verdes. No es muy común.

-Gracias.-Dice ella. El mesero vuelve con el whisky. Noodle toma un trago y lo deja en la mesita que tiene enfrente, junto a la cerveza de su acompañante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El hombre se ríe.-Buena esa.-Señala.

-Miyuki.-Responde rápidamente.-Soy Miyuki.

-Misaki.-Ambos proceden a darse un apretón de manos.- ¿Y dime que haces en tu tiempo libre, Miyuki?

-Toco la guitarra. Leo de filosofía, o clásicos de la literatura norteamericana.

-Oh ¿Qué autor me recomiendas?

-Herman Melville.

-¿Moby Dick?

-Sí, es el que he estado leyendo. Aun no lo termino.

-Yo sí. Tengo el libro en la guantera de mi auto, muy bueno.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Genial. Muy interesante. ¿Y...algún lugar donde pueda ir a verte tocar la guitarra?

-Solo toco para mí misma.

-¿Has escrito canciones propias?

-Sí, cuando hay inspiración, o un sentimiento profundo que debo sacarme del pecho. Algún mensaje que quiero liberar, o simplemente por diversión.

-Wow, eso fue muy bello ¿Sabes? Si te animaras, quizá podrías componer tu propio disco. Yo lo compraría.

-Gracias, lo consideraré.

-En serio. Si quisieras mostrarme las canciones que escribes, yo podría recomendarte con algunos conocidos que tengo en la industria. Algunos trabajan para EMI, por ejemplo. Ah, ¿Cuál es tu artista favorito? ¿O alguna banda en especial?

-No tengo un favorito. Todas las bandas o artistas tienen algo bueno, aprecio toda la música por igual. ¿Qué hay de ti, Misaki?

-Bueno, creo que estoy igual que tú, Miyuki. En el aspecto de que no tengo un favorito, pero es porque siempre estoy cambiando de gustos constantemente. Pop, rock, metal, o algo romántico. No lo sé. Aunque recientemente un compañero de los que te cuento trabajan con EMI me recomendó escuchar una banda… ¿Cuál era?-Piensa un momento.-...Gorillaz.-Chasquea los dedos al acordarse.

-¡Oh! Ellos…sí. Son muy buenos, pero…hace mucho que nadie sabe nada. Luego de su álbum…Plastic Beach, se…desvanecieron. Yo…la verdad dudo que vuelvan a tocar de nuevo.

-Bueno, no sé, mi amigo de EMI me los recomendó por algo. Dice que pueden regresar. Recientemente liberaron al líder, el que es el bajista. Lo sacaron de prisión.

-¡¿Murdoc estuvo en prisión otra vez?!-Noodle se contuvo luego de haber sentido que acababa de cometer una estupidez.-Ah… ¿Así se llamaba, no? ¿Murdoc? Ja, no sé, no recuerdo, algo así…-Se rasca la cabeza.-típico de ese sujeto, es como si fuera de prisión en prisión…-Carraspeó.-Pero entonces significa que… ¿Está vivo?

-Eh, sí, lo está…vaya, parece que conoces muy bien a la banda.

-Yo…tengo que. Cualquier banda que me inspire para mis canciones es digna de ser bien investigada.

-Cierto. En fin, corren los rumores de que volverán pero nada está confirmado.

-¿Pero cómo podrían? ¿Dónde está el vocalista? ¿El baterista? ¿La guitarrista?

-Bueno, la guitarrista, tú podrías ser buena candidata para reemplazarla, Miyuki. En cuanto a los miembros faltantes, los están buscando. No pierden la esperanza de encontrarlos.

-No hables de reemplazos por favor. Para esa chica, ser reemplazada ha de ser horrible. ¿Y…tu amigo no te dijo, de casualidad? ¿Dónde está Murdoc ahora? ¿O si ya saben algo de los demás?

-De los demás aún no. Y el recién ex convicto pues está en Inglaterra, en la parte oeste de Londres, Por ahí le consiguieron su propio estudio de grabación. Supongo que también ha de estar viviendo ahí mismo. Oye Miyuki, siento que de verdad te preocupas mucho por esos tipos.-Noodle no puede contenerse más y de nuevo empieza a llorar, como en veces pasadas, por ellos. Al fin sabe noticias, muy pocas y no tan alentadoras, pero algo es algo. Saber que de nuevo podrían reunirse, que 2D y Russel también podían estar vivos y regresar.- ¿Oye que te sucede? ¿Miyuki que tienes? ¿Estás bien?-Misaki se acerca a tratar de secarle las lágrimas.

-Misaki, no puedo. Ya no puedo. No puedo fingir más. No soy quien tú crees. Mi nombre no es Miyuki. Me llamo Noodle, ese es mi nombre, y yo soy la guitarrista desaparecida de esa banda. Tengo que ir con Murdoc ahora. No puedo perder tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-Está bien, no me creas. Pero cree esto. Mazuu es un demonio.-Señala hacia él.-Y yo estoy aquí para matarlo.-Dice con tono severo.-Esto se acaba…ahora.-Se levanta del asiento. Saca la katana que llevaba oculta, la que le dio Chiyoko. Misaki se altera e igual se levanta de su lugar para mantener su distancia. Noodle adquiere una pose de combate con el arma en manos y se apresura a correr hacia Mazuu.- ¡Mazuu!-Grita su nombre mientras se aproxima. Impulsa ambos brazos cuyas manos sostienen el arma. Recarga el filo posterior de la katana al cuello de Mazuu y no pierde tiempo para surcar el arma a través de él. Ha dado un corte certero y limpio. Quizá tomó demasiado impulso tanto para correr como para atacar y ahora trata de controlar su cuerpo para dejarlo quieto. Su mirada se concentra en la katana, de la cual ahora escurren gotas de sangre.

Noodle se siente aliviada, tranquila, se siente en paz. Esa es la señal que ha estado buscando tanto tiempo. Ese líquido espeso y rojo que indica que ha dado fin a la vida de un ente maligno.

La escena para los demás presentes ha sido de shock total. El cuerpo de Mazuu sigue sentado en la silla que ocupaba, descabezado. Esa parte suya ha salido rodando por la blanca alfombra. Bueno ahora ya no luce tan blanca, se mancha de rojo porque más sangre sigue saliendo a chorros del cuello, la escena perfecta para una película de Tarantino. El cuerpo se vuelve una masa viscosa que se deshace como barro fundido.

Pero no pasa lo mismo con la cabeza, cuya expresión se sigue manteniendo como una de estarla pasando de maravilla, sacando la lengua. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poner una cara de horror al morir. Noodle sabe que esa expresión nunca podrá desfigurarse. Toma la cabeza y ahora se dice que debe huir de ese lugar.

Los gritos de las mujeres no tardan en hacer alboroto, pidiendo auxilio a los guardias. De inmediato aparecen dos sujetos corpulentos que no traen buenos augurios para Noodle. El luchador de sumo se les une también, pero no es mayor problema. Se encarga de ellos en un santiamén haciendo uso de sus artes marciales. Un par de patadas voladoras y ha dejado a los tres fuera de combate. Nadie más hace intentos por detenerla. En el tremendo alboroto que se ha hecho se torna un tumulto de gente conmocionada. Noodle huye del pub y corre con la cabeza de Mazuu. Las calles siguen oscuras. No sabe a dónde dirigirse pero solo corre. Puede esconderse en un callejón pero no ve ninguno. Aunque lo hallara, si la siguen, seria donde buscarían.

Unas cuadras adelante se le acercan un auto por la carretera.-¡Miyuki!...¡Noodle!-Misaki conduce y la está llamando.- ¡Súbete!-No pierde tiempo y obedece. Toma el asiento del copiloto.- ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¡El cuerpo del señor Mazuu se volvió como popo!-Misaki sigue conduciendo muy alterado, acomodándose las gafas.- ¡¿Por qué tienes esa cosa contigo?!-Señala la cabeza de Mazuu.

Noodle se encoge de hombros.-Es un latente recuerdo de mi victoria sobre el mal.

-Genial.-Rueda los ojos.-Mira, soy hombre muerto. Si se enteran que te estoy ayudando a escapar, me mataran. Acabaré peor que Mazuu…voy a morir, me voy a morir…

-Cálmate Misaki. Sigue conduciendo, no nos van a encontrar. No vas a morir.

-Bien ¿Ahora a donde te llevo? ¿A tu casa?

-No.

-… ¿A mi casa?

-No.

-¿A un hotel?

-¡No!

-Tienes razón, tienes razón ¡Al aeropuerto!

-¡No! ¡A la oficina de correos!

-¿Por qué ahí?-Toma un desvío para dirigirse a donde Noodle le dice.

-Porque el aeropuerto es un lugar muy obvio para huir, o la estación de metro, o los autobuses. Llévame a la oficina de correos.

-Vamos para allá.

-Antes necesito comprar algunos víveres.

-¡Agh!-Se detienen en una tienda de autoservicio y hacen unas compras rápidas. Vuelven al auto y en poco tiempo están en la oficina de correos.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Iré a Inglaterra. Me reuniré con mi banda.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde aquí?

-No lo entenderías. Pero yo tengo mi propio método para llegar allá.

-Bien, bien. ¿Ya llevas todo lo que compramos?

-Solo fueron varios empaques de pescado deshidratado y agua para el camino.-Suspira.-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos.

-Noodle, buena suerte.-Se estrechan las manos como cuando se conocieron, pero Noodle lo sorprende dándole un abrazo después.

-Gracias Misaki, por todo.

-No es nada.-Ríe.-Supongo que al fin puedo decir que conocí una celebridad ¡Oh! Y por cierto, también, me gustaría que te llevaras esto.-Saca el libro de Moby Dick de su guantera.-Así puedes terminar de leerlo y…no sé, tal vez también para que me recuerdes.

-Qué lindo.-Noodle toma el libro.-Hey ¿Tú no quieres la cabeza de Mazuu para recordarme?-Se la acerca.

Misaki guarda distancia.-Eh ¡No, no! Eso solo me traerá pesadillas, créeme. Mejor quédatela tú, ya sabes, como dijiste para…para recordar…las fuerzas del mal, del bien, del mal…del…-Tartamudeaba.

Noodle se ríe.- ¡Solo bromeaba! Mejor toma esto.-Le da un beso en la mejilla. Procede felizmente a bajar del auto. Misaki se pone en marcha otra vez. Mientras se aleja, voltea la cabeza para despedirse una última vez de ella. Noodle hace lo mismo.

Ahora está sola, frente a las puertas de la imponente Oficina Internacional de Correos de Japón. La luz de un farol la alumbra. Esta dispuesta a entrar. Cuenta apenas con el dinero suficiente para mandar un paquete, uno muy grande.

El destino:

Oeste de Londres, Inglaterra. A cargo de Murdoc Niccals.

* * *

 **Uff, creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito para este fic xD curiosidad que hice que Noodle dijera que su nombre es Miyuki gracias a un personaje de la serie de Invasor Zim, sí, y lo curioso es que este personaje nunca apareció en la serie, la Mas Alta Miyuki es un mito :v Al principio pensé que Noods dijera que se llamaba Yukimi (Si, como Yukimi Nagano de Little Dragon) pero lo cambié a ultima hora jaja ademas ambos nombres terminan siendo anagramas (?) mismas silabas con diferente orden xD otra curiosidad es que si lo han notado, los OC's o "personajes secundarios" que conocen Murdoc, Russel o 2D no les habia puesto un nombre, sino hasta ahora con este personaje de Misaki, era necesario.**

 **Por cierto recomiendo que lean el fic "The Book of Noodle 2,0" de agav aqui en ff. Es muy bueno y tambien considero que no deja nada a la imaginacion de todo el intermedio que tuvo que hacer Noodle para llegar hasta este punto de matar a Mazuu. Aun no esta terminado pero el autor es responsable x3 bien, hasta la sig. actualizacion**


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido la música invadía el lugar mientras Murdoc se concentraba en pintar una de las paredes de la sala de un verde intenso. Era parte de su mudanza a su nuevo hogar, el cual no tenía nada demasiado interesante y por el momento lucia muy vacío. Aun había varias cosas que debían desempacarse y acomodar en su respectivo sitio, pero Murdoc se lo tomaba con calma. Un día se encargó de poner repisas, otro día fue para poner cortinas a las ventanas, arreglar focos y tuberías, encargarse de ahuyentar roedores, encargarse de las goteras. Pero ahora era un buen día para comenzar a pintar.

Vaya mierda, le prometieron un lugar para instalarse pero nunca le dijeron que prácticamente había que remodelarlo todo. Uno de los cuartos tenia las paredes muy descarapeladas y con manchas de humedad. Se encargaría de eso después a menos que le diera pereza poner a trabajar su flojo trasero, más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lo peor era que en ese lugar se sentía infinitamente solo. Todo era tan tranquilo, Murdoc necesitaba algo que le recordara que seguía vivo porque de otro modo el silencio era sepulcral. Nunca fue de las personas que toleraran mucho tiempo sin escuchar algún sonido, por eso mismo se consiguió un tocadiscos, y claro, vinilos de su vieja colección de artistas favoritos, y lo mantenía encendido tocándolos la mayor parte del día.

Se mantenía concentrado en su tarea pero otro sonido externo, ajeno al de su música, lo desconcentró. Fue y detuvo un momento el tocadiscos. Volvió a escuchar ese sonido otra vez. Era el timbre sonando insistentemente.

-Mierda ¡Ya voy!-Respondió con tono irritado. El timbre no dejaba de vibrar.- ¡Que la voy, por un demonio! ¡Deje de joder!-Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de mala gana Se encontró con un hombre llevando el uniforme de FedEx.

-¿Es el señor Murdoc Niccals?-Cuestiona.

-Depende quien pregunte.-Dice serio.

-Tengo un paquete a su nombre, señor.-Señala el empleado. Al lado suyo tiene un cajón de embalaje de forma cubica, bastante grande, encima de un diablito.

-Yo no he pedido nada.

-Pues mi registro indica que aquí es donde debo entregarlo.

-¿Quién lo envía?

-Lo desconozco señor. Por favor firme de recibido. Si acaso no es lo que usted esperaba puede llamar a nuestras líneas de servicio, poner una queja y decir…

-¡Ya! Firmaré para que me dejes en paz. Estoy ocupado ahora.-Le arrebata los papeles, les pone su firma y le ordena al hombre que se vaya. Se va, no sin antes dejarle una palanca para ayudarse a abrir el cajón.

Murdoc tiene problemas para empujar su nueva entrega indeseada hasta adentro de la casa. Es bastante pesado. Lo deja en el centro de la sala. Se toma un momento para darse un respiro. Limpia el sudor de su frente. Acerca un oído para asegurarse. Por si acaso no vaya a ser una trampa con bombas ocultas para matarlo. No sabe con certeza si sus viejos enemigos aún se quieran deshacer de él. Pero no oye nada.

Toma la palanca que le dejó el otro hombre. Empieza a ejercer presión con ella sobre la tapa superior. Tiene que intentar varias veces ya que la tapa no cede. Al final lo logra. La tapa sale desprendida y al caer hace un sonido seco contra el suelo. Se asoma, con algo de intriga, a mirar dentro.

Apenas puede apreciar a una chica geisha que lo mira con ojos esperanzados para inmediatamente después abrir sus brazos de par en par y lanzarse a abrazarlo, con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios.- ¡Ay, Murdoc!-La joven lo toma por sorpresa. Ahora lo rodea con total afán hacia ella.

Murdoc se zafa y da unos pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender del todo lo que sucede.- ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-¡Vamos Mudz! ¿No me reconoces?-Dice ella sin dejar de lado su expresión eufórica.

-…Sí…-Dice él sin dejar de observar bien su rostro con mas detenimiento.- ¿Noodle?

Recuerda la primera vez en que Noodle llegó a los Estudios Kong. No sólo llegó ella, sino que tambien llegó la felicidad, trajo la armonia consigo, y la experiencia mas cercana a ser padre -o al menos ser el tío borracho- de una niña de ocho años. El momento se repite ahora, ya no con una niña, pero el sentimiento es el mismo.

-Ven, ayúdame a salir.-Lo llama. Sin dudarlo más, Murdoc vuelve a acercarse a ayudarla. La rodea de la cintura con ambos brazos –eso cuenta para él como un segundo abrazo- y hace un último esfuerzo por impulsarla hacia arriba y hacia afuera. Se llena de una gran emoción y dicha de tenerla ahora. Hasta esta mañana nunca se imaginó recibir esa gran sorpresa tocando a su puerta. Si un viajero del futuro hubiera venido a decírselo, no se lo creería y lo sacaría a patadas de su casa.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo! ¡Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé!-Le llena las mejillas de besos. Murdoc nunca ha estado acostumbrado a recibir tanto afecto, pero lo soporta porque viene de ella.

-Está bien, está bien, ya basta.-Dice sin querer parecer tan hostil.

-¡Uff, al fin! No es muy cómodo viajar dentro de una caja. Sientes mucho dolor en la espalda y en el trasero.-Se soba la parte baja y se estira un poco.-Hey ¿Casa nueva?-Dice al mirar a su alrededor.-Me agrada…-Nota que Murdoc no deja de mirarla de manera crédula.- ¿Qué pasa?-Sonríe de lado.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que…no me lo creo aun, has crecido tanto…digo, no demasiado, aún tengo que mirarte hacia abajo, pero, agh, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bueno, no te creas, los años también te hacen lucir diferente, Mudz. No sé si eso es una buena o mala señal.

-Pero…ya no es lo mismo. Yo también te extrañe. Has madurado…y yo no estuve ahí para verlo. Y…también…–Carraspea.- quiero que sepas que me porté como un imbécil. Yo…yo nunca busqué reemplazarte, amor…-Noodle siente una sensación cálida en su corazón al oír de nuevo el cariñoso apodo con el que Murdoc siempre la ha llamado.-lo que pasó es que estaba desesperado, no sabía si realmente seguías con vida, temí haberte matado en serio, fui tan egoísta, nunca medí las consecuencias de mis actos, pero he cambiado ¿Sabes? Ahora soy una persona diferente, quiero ser diferente, lo prometo, yo…en serio…

Ella sabía que si no lo paraba ahora, la conversación se extendería más de lo necesario.-Aww, Murdoc.-Lo toma de las manos con cariño.-No te disculpes, no hay nada que perdonar. Es decir, aprecio que lo hagas, que lo intentes. Los cambios siempre son buenos y tú ya has dado el primer paso. Me siento orgullosa de ti. No te odio, si a eso es a lo que temes. Te he perdonado hace mucho. Lo importante es que estamos aquí, podremos hacer música juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Tú, yo, 2D y Russel, ya verás que sí. Creo que ambos hemos pasado por pruebas difíciles. Fueron días oscuros. Tú recientemente acabas de salir de prisión y yo…

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo contactos.-Sonríe.

-Aw ¿Te crees muy lista?-Alza una ceja.

-Sí, porque lo soy. ¿De otra forma, como crees que di contigo?-Sigue sonriendo.

-¿Otra vez por parte de tus "contactos"?

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste.

-Bueno, pero sí eres lista. No puedo discutir eso.-Suspira. Vuelve a pedirle un abrazo y ella se lo da generosamente.

Noodle se queda mirando hacia el pasillo mientras realiza esta acción y nota que alguien va saliendo de una de las habitaciones del fondo.- ¡¿Tú?!-Exclama. Cyborg Noodle va acercándose a ellos, tan callada como siempre ha sido.- ¡¿Ella?!-Noodle mira con reclamo a Murdoc luego de haberlo abrazado.

-Ah…no, no, Noods, te explicare. Me la entregaron al salir de prisión. Ni siquiera sabía que la tenían. Creí que se había desecho de ella. Ya ni me acordaba. Solo está aquí para ayudarme con la mudanza ¿Sabes? Estaba…la, la mandé a colocar algunas alfombras, y a destapar los baños, no es gran cosa…

-Mira, está bien.-Lo interrumpe una vez más.- Ya lo dije ¿Ok? En verdad. Solo quiero…estoy cansada del viaje, solo quiero dormir.-Se sujeta las sienes. Murdoc nota sus terribles ojeras y sabe que habla en serio.-Pero antes…eso no significa que no me encargue de ti.-Señala a Cyborg.

Antes va de nuevo a su caja e FedEx y busca algunas cosas. Saca una copia del libro de Moby Dick y una cabeza degollada.

"Nipones y sus obsesiones raras" Piensa el mayor.

Noodle va de nuevo con Cyborg. Se acerca a ella, la toma de los hombros y la hace volver por donde vino, vigilándola desde atrás. Ambas caminan de vuelta por el pasillo y se pierden en uno de los cuartos. Noodle cierra la puerta.

Y Murdoc sabe que esa fue la última vez que vería a Cyborg.

Deja que Noodle tome una siesta. Ella sale más recuperada habiendo tenido un buen descanso. Ya no trae el maquillaje de geisha, se ha limpiado la cara y quitado la peineta de flores que traía para soltarse el cabello. Es la primera vez que Murdoc se lo ve tan largo.

Observa que Murdoc sigue ocupado con la pared a medio pintar y de nuevo con su tocadiscos encendido. La chica se ofrece a ayudar y juntos terminan haciendo más cosas para arreglar su nuevo hogar. Colocan algunos cuadros y fotografías. Noodle se encarga de pulir los pisos y quitar las telarañas que se encuentre.

-Creo que ya hicimos mucho por hoy.-Comenta Murdoc.

-Sí. Ahora vayamos por una pizza. Muero de hambre.

-Me leíste la mente.-Se pone a buscar las llaves antes de partir.

-Oye Mudz, me preguntaba si podríamos también ir a comprar algo de ropa. Necesito prendas nuevas.

-¿Por qué no usas las mías? Tengo algunas camisas que no me pongo. Las puedes arreglar.

-Ugh, no te ofendas, pero no, gracias. Quiero ropa más femenina, si no te molesta.

-Lo que diga la princesa.-Rueda los ojos. Detesta la idea porque significa tener que gastar de su dinero.

-¡Oh! ¿Y también podemos comprar cosas para arreglar mi cuarto? Ya tengo algunas ideas. Quiero algo al estilo oriental Lámparas de papel colgando del techo, también pensaba en tener una pecera pero no estoy segura…

-Wow, wow, Espera ¿Ya tienes un cuarto?

-Obvio, quiero el más grande.

-Como sea.

Van y ordenan en la pizzería más cercana. Mientras disfrutan de una buena comida, ambos se ponen a platicar de sus experiencias en esos años. Una charla profunda, de buenos y viejos amigos.

* * *

 **Tengo una imagen que ilustra el momento del reencuentro de Murdoc y Noodle pero esa la tendre que poner en wattpad. Fue un request que le pedí a TheAnimationGod en Deviantart. Uff antes alcance a ser de las ultimas personas a las que les cumplió el request (y de los mejores y mas bellos que me han hecho :') lo sigo amando)**

 **Also, R.I.P Cyborg Noodle :'v adios vaquero. Ya el sig. cap ahora si será de Russel x3 pero antes actualizaré Obsidian. Aun no sé como rayos continuare ese fic pero tengo la idea ahi, saldra pronto lol**


	12. Chapter 12

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Russel podía notar en sí mismo que su tamaño disminuía. El domo en el cual estuvo durante tanto tiempo se comenzaba a volver un lugar más espacioso para él que ya no le resultaba tan incómodo como antes. Seguramente también ayudó el hecho de que sus raciones de comida diaria se veían muy reducidas. No cabía duda en que llegaría un momento en que Russel volvería a tener su tamaño normal de nuevo y esto le emocionaba. Ya no sería más tomado como una atracción para turistas. Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por el resto, y cuando notaron que a Russel se le acabaría el encanto de ser enorme tarde o temprano, fue que el espectáculo de Pulgasari cada vez era menos recurrente. Podían pasar días y Russel ya no era mostrado al público tan seguido. Simplemente llego un momento en que el espectáculo se dio por terminado y lo liberaron de su "jaula".

Le entregaron ropa (¡Al fin!) que le quedó perfectamente. Oh dulce y cómoda tela de algodón cubriendo su cuerpo, como extrañaba esa sensación. Además luego de eso lo canalizaron con una linda mujer joven, una intérprete. Vestía formalmente de falda y saco azules. Cabello largo, lacio y negro. Russel pensó por un momento que se trataba de su querida princesa.― ¿Señor Hobbs?- Preguntó la mujer coreana.

―Oh, sí, soy yo.-Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que pudo entender lo que la mujer le preguntó.―Espere ¿Sabe hablar inglés?

―Por supuesto, yo…

― ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! Finalmente alguien con quien puedo hablar por aquí.-Se dio cuenta rápidamente que había interrumpido a la dama y se disculpó.―Lo siento, es que estoy un poco emocionado, ¿Decía?

―Sí, descuide, entiendo. Decía que mi nombre es Seomun Gi, y estoy aquí para hacerle saber que usted ha sido puesto en libertad oficialmente. Umm en general, toda Corea del Norte quiere pedirle a usted una disculpa por el tiempo que estuvo expuesto…

―No tiene que explicar nada señorita Gi, sé a lo que se refiere, y acepto las disculpas.

― ¡Excelente! Porque justamente quero hacerle entrega de un contrato de confidencialidad que me tomé el gusto de traducir para usted.-Le extendió unas cuantas hojas y Russel la mira confundido.

― ¿Confidencialidad?

―Sí, miré, para resumir, se supone que se llegó un acuerdo en el que se dice que nuestro líder, al verse preocupado por la seguridad de todos nosotros, decidió…umm ¿Cómo decirlo?..."Encargarse" de todo este asunto de Pulgasari, ¿Entiende? Pero nadie tiene que enterarse.

―Ah, sí, sí, sí, entiendo. No lo desmentiré, no presentaré demandas, no abriré la boca ni nada de eso, porque de eso se trata esto ¿Cierto?-Preguntó refiriéndose al contrato.

―Básicamente.-Russel se limitó a negar con la cabeza al ver que Gi se quedó callada luego de eso, solo mordiéndose el labio, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

Ahora entendía, seguramente ese dichoso acuerdo se tomó desde que notaron que disminuía su tamaño y tuvieron un buen tiempo para planear la farsa. Luego de haber dado su firma de estar de acuerdo, ya podía considerarse a Pulgasari como "muerto".

Después Russel fue llevado hasta el aeropuerto. Gi le explicó que arreglaron todo el asunto de su papeleo, para que él pudiera volar hasta Inglaterra sin tener problemas, no sin antes obsequiarle una copia autografiada de "Kim Sings Sinatra".

* * *

Estando en Soho, Russel estuvo deambulando un rato por las calles. No tenía a donde dirigirse exactamente. Se sentó sobre una banca a comerse el resto de la comida que se guardó del avión. Russel se sentía como la mierda. No tenía dinero, ni a nadie a quien contactar. Estar de nuevo por aquellos lares le traía viejos recuerdos que lo hicieron sentir melancolía. Y probablemente tendría que acabar durmiendo esa noche bajo algún puente con olores a pipi. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir a visitar aquel lugar que por un buen tiempo fue donde estuvo trabajando en sus primeros años estando en Reino Unido, Big Rick Blacks' Record Shack.

El negocio seguía en funcionamiento, pero ¡Vaya! Que cambios había sufrido luego de tantos años. Russel casi no reconoció la fachada del lugar. Era totalmente diferente a como la conoció en un principio. Además, el local también había sido renombrado. Quizás hace mucho que su jefe había hecho traspaso, pero seguía dedicándose al mismo giro empresarial.

Entró y se dedicó a mirar todos los discos y vinilos. Miró algunos de Tupac, una de sus grandes inspiraciones en el rap. Luego se entretuvo un rato mirando en la sección de artistas con la letra "G". Obviamente Gorillaz no podía faltar. Ahí encontró todos los discos que la banda había hecho, incluso el de Plastic Beach. Le dio un tic en el ojo al recordar los sucesos ocurridos en esa isla fea. Ciertamente aun no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Murdoc. Ya la ira que sintió contra él en aquellos años se había esfumado. Aun así, siempre que se le venía su imagen a la mente sólo deseaba golpear esa estúpida cara. Tomó el discó y echó un vistazo a la contraportada para ver las canciones. Estaba concentrado leyendo, y una voz que le habló desde atrás lo tomó por sorpresa.―Ah, Plastic Beach. Un buen álbum, muy sentimental.

Al girarse, Russel pudo identificar al hombre rápidamente.― ¿Jeff Wootton?

― ¡Sí, me reconociste! ¡Y tú eres Russel Hobbs! –Jeff le emitió una amistosa risa antes de hacer un apretón de manos. Russel lo aceptó gustoso. Estaba feliz de encontrarse con semejante artista sin siquiera esperarlo.―Sabia que eras tú, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

―Sí, bueno, yo solía trabajar aquí cuando joven.-Sonrió.

― ¿Bromeas?-Preguntó entre sorprendido y escéptico.

―No, hablo en serio.

― ¡Eso es genial! Esta es una de mis tiendas favoritas. Me gusta pasearme de vez en cuando por aquí y ver qué hay de nuevo con la música ¡Pero hombre, cuéntame! ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo, eh? ¡Yo sabía que eras un gigante! Bueno, eso fue lo último que escuché al respecto. ¿Y dónde están los demás Gorillaz?

Russel suspiró.―Larga historia Jeff, y no sé si podrás creerla.

―Pues quisiera oírla, claro, si es que hay tiempo.

―Hay tiempo, sí. Pero ¿Podría ser en otro lugar? Aquí hay mucha gente.

―Ven conmigo, te invitaré una cerveza. Conozco un bar tranquilo.

―Uh, gracias Jeff, en serio. Pero no tengo dinero para pagarte.

―No, no, no. No me pagarás nada. Dije que yo invito, vamos.-Russel subió con Jeff a su auto y se dirigieron al bar donde contó su versión de los hechos, desde lo que ocurrió con Noodle durante el rodaje de El Mañana, hasta su estadía en Corea del Norte. Se llevaron unas cuatro horas hablando al respecto. No paraban de pedir bebidas de cuando en cuando. El barman los miraba con cara de hastío porque no se marchaban, pero mientras siguieran consumiendo y pagando, no los echaría del lugar.―Demonios, esto está muy jodido.-Exclamó Jeff pasándose una mano por el rostro.―No mentías cuando dijiste que era una historia increíble.

―Así es mi vida, ya estoy acostumbrado.-Russel dio un sorbo a su bebida.

―En verdad, lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Si pudiera ayudarte de cualquier forma, solo dilo.

―Ya hiciste suficiente con escuchar toda esta mierda, Jeff, en serio. Necesitaba con quien desahogarme.

―Entiendo. Mira, te diré una cosa. Puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites, hablo en serio.

―Gracias Jeff pero no podría, no quiero causarte molestias.

―Ninguna molestia, Russ. Tú eres genial y te lo mereces. Me caes bien. Imagínate. Tal vez si no es por mí, seguirías vagando por todo Soho sin rumbo fijo.

Russel lo pensó un momento.―Tienes razón, eres la mejor opción que tengo en este momento.

―Entonces andando.-Jeff pagó la cuenta y se llevó a Russel hasta su hogar. Lo dejó quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes y a Russel le gustaba devolver el favor manteniendo siempre todo impecable. Jeff era un buen sujeto, talentoso, un gran amigo de alma bondadosa. A Russel le agradaba oír cada que se ponía a tocar algunos acordes en su guitarra. Y varias veces trasnocharon sólo riéndose de tonterías, para que al día siguiente Russel fuera el primero en ir a la cocina y preparar un sabroso desayuno.―Amigo, voy a casarme con este omelette.-Decía Jeff masticando sus bocados.

― ¡Pff! Es un omelette grandioso, pero no tanto como para desposarlo.-No podía negar que se la estaba pasando genial, no se divertía tanto desde hace años. Algunas semanas después, Russel veía televisión cuando el teléfono sonó.

― ¡Yo contesto!-Jeff se adelantó.― ¿Hola?...

―Err… ¿Jeff? Soy yo…

― ¡Pero vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Miren quién vuelve regresando la llamada?-Dijo burlón.

―Jodete, solo quiero hablar con Russel…

―No estoy seguro de que él quiera hablar contigo.

― ¡Cierra la boca, no decidas por él!

― ¡Oops! ¿Qué dices? Creo que…se está…cortando…-Jeff toma una bolsa vacía de galletas y la arruga frente a la bocina del teléfono para simular estática.―Te pierdo…pasando…puente….-Rápidamente cuelga y regresa hacia la sala.

― ¿Quién era, Jeff?-Pregunta Russel.

Jeff toma asiento en el sillón de enfrente con semblante serio. Toma el control y paga el televisor.―Era Murdoc.

― ¿¡Murdoc?!-Se altera al oír ese nombre. Si alguna vez pensó que el bajista estaría durmiendo con los peces en Plastic Beach, ahora sabía que estaba equivocado.― ¿Cómo tiene tu teléfono?

―Yo pude contactarlo hace unos días. Le conté sobre ti, le dije que estabas conmigo y al principio no quiso escucharme. Se enfadó porque yo y otros ayudamos a Damon a realizar la gira de Plastic Beach y parloteó sobre nunca haber podido abrir la puerta de un vestidor…en fin, bueno, ya sabes, te conté que sí, acompañamos a Damon y todo, pero no sabíamos que el proyecto no era suyo, no sabíamos que quería tomar ventaja a costa de ustedes.

―Lo sé Jeff, recuerdo que me lo dijiste, descuida.

―Pero ahora volvió a llamar, y quiere hablar contigo.

Russel se cruzó de brazos.―Me busca sólo porque le conviene. Pero yo no creo querer volver a trabajar con él.

―Sí, bueno, tal vez yo tuve la culpa por haberlo buscado primero. Y Russel, tú sabes que no es porque quiera que te vayas, sino que lo hice porque…ustedes hacen música increíble. Puede que no siempre se lleven bien pero al momento de crear melodías, ustedes dejan todas sus diferencias a un lado. Eso es un buen trabajo en equipo. Y quien sabe, tal vez, luego de todos estos años, solo tal vez…Murdoc haya cambiado y ahora sea una mejor persona. Además a ti también te hará bien si vuelves a hacer lo que más te gusta. Si descargas toda tu frustración de años, de una forma positiva sobre una batería, créeme, el resultado te sorprenderá. Yo hago eso a veces con mi guitarra. Pero claro, es solo si tú quieres regresar con ellos…

Russel meditó esas palabras, luego asintió suavemente con la cabeza.―Como siempre Jeff, tienes razón. Gracias por todo, por ser un buen amigo.

Al día siguiente Russel ya se estaba mudando hacia Este de Londres donde Murdoc. Con gran emoción en su pecho al ser requerido para la banda de nuevo. Al ver al bajista no hizo más que darle un buen abrazo. Uno genuino, sin nada que ocultar, y sintió que de verdad Murdoc correspondió de la misma manera. Russel no pudo contener sus lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su princesa. Tan hermosa, tan crecida, pero con el mismo espíritu jovial y juvenil que siempre era necesario en el grupo. Ella también con ojos acuosos se lanzó a sus brazos, le besó las mejillas sin dejar de sonreír, y ambos hubieran podido desear que ese abrazo les durara para siempre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: FYI Jeff Wooton es el guitarrista principal de la banda real, obvio :v y bueno hasta donde yo quiero entender xD, Damon acaparó toda la atencion en la gira de Plastic Beach, esa es una buena explicacion de porque Murdoc, 2D y cyborg siempre quedaban encerrados tras bastidores. Asi que mi headcanon es que todos los musicos y colaboradores trabajaron para Damon sin saber que la idea del tour fue de Murdoc en realidad. Bueno, eso queda mejor explicado en mi fic de Rhinestone Eyes, whatever.  
**

 **Ahora si ¡Nunca es tarde para desear Feliz Año Nuevo! x3 iniciando 2018 con nuevo capitulo para esta historia :3 quiza pude haberla actualizado ayer pero me cansé de escribir a medio capitulo lol y ademas, no sé, ocurrió algo gracioso :v mientras buscaba en internet mas referencias sobre el pasado de Russel, aparte de encontrarme con la info que buscaba y unos cuantos anuncios sobre licuadoras del mismo nombre (mas bien son marca Rusell Hobbs, sí, con doble L) acabé leyendo un fic de trio bien sabroso y dos fics RussDoc bien zukulemmmmthoz (y) ah, no se como no shippeé eso antes, me cambiaré de ship alv! :v Internet tiene caminos misteriosos, nunca sabes donde acabarás.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Al fin vuelvo del hiatus con esta actualizacion! Luego de al fin haber terminado mis practicas docentes con chamacos de secundaria, ya estoy de regreso, y lo bueno tambien es que ya se acercan vacaciones c: ahora tendre mas tiempo libre como antes para seguir actualizando mas fics uwu #YoNuncaAbandono (?)**

* * *

Monotonía. Tranquilidad. Esas eran las palabras que describían bien la vida de 2D hasta ahora.

Desde que se decidió por tomarse su año sabático, el chico Pot no hacía más que aplicar el buen "Hakuna Matata" mientras se adaptaba a su calmado estilo de vida y se alojaba en casa de una buena y modesta familia mexicana.

Desde el día en que fue rescatado de su no tan grave naufragio, 2D llamó mucho la atención de los curiosos latinos. Hallaban a aquel hombre inglés bastante simpático quien solo se pasaba las horas paseándose por la playa sin tener nada mejor que hacer realmente. Al no conocer bien el español, hasta entonces no había entablado buena conversación con nadie, tampoco tenía dinero ni para comprarse algo para comer. Solo recogía conchitas que se encontraba sobre la arena a lo largo de la costa.

Los vendedores ambulantes varias veces se acercaron a él ofreciéndole comprar de su mercancía.

―No hablo español.-Decía.

―Compra un brazalete-Le respondió el sonriente, bigotón y bonachón vendedor entonces en inglés. 2D observó las bonitas pulseras que el hombre le mostraba.

―No tengo dinero.-Mencionó casi con tristeza.

― ¿Tú eres el sujeto que se perdió en la isla con una ballena?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

― ¿Cómo sabe eso?

―Oí los rumores. La gente ha hablado de eso en todo el día.

―Pues…sí, soy yo.-Dijo sintiéndose algo incómodo.

―Debes tener hambre. Puedo invitarte algo para comer.-2D no quería causar problemas, y realmente iba a negarse, pero su estómago gritaba por algo de alimento, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió al hombre cual corderito hasta que llegaron a su casa. Ahí su esposa se mostró sorprendida por el visitante inesperado. Su marido, le explicó la situación y ella estuvo contenta de tenerlo en su hogar. Los cuatro hijos del matrimonio no dejaron de observar al extraño con ojos asombrados por su apariencia física. Los dos hijos mayores le hicieron algunas preguntas para empezar a conocerlo.

Al segundo hijo Diego le fallaba un poco su inglés, pero su hermana María parecía manejarlo mejor.

Después de esa deliciosa comida le cayó tan bien a la hospitalaria familia que le ofrecieron pasar la noche ahí, y luego de esa primera noche le vino la siguiente, y la siguiente, así hasta que su hospedaje con ellos se volvió casi un mes. Y de ese mes le vino otro y así sucesivamente.

2D se pasaba el tiempo enseñándole a los menores Diego, Pepe y la pequeña Margarita de siete años a pronunciar el inglés correctamente, y ellos también le enseñaban frases en español. También aprendió de todos ellos a tejer las hermosas pulseras de la amistad que Santiago hacía para mantenerlos; así como ya no era sorpresa para ellos conocer un poco del pasado de 2D y sabían también que era muy bueno componiendo canciones, porque aunque él no lo quisiera, varias veces se sorprendió a si mismo inventando nuevas letras y melodías en su cabeza. En raras ocasiones las pasaba al papel y las guardaba. La gran mayoría de veces terminaba por descartarlas y tirarlas a la basura.

Se decía a si mismo que no quería recordar a Gorillaz, eso le traía malos recuerdos y lo ponía triste, aunque no pudiera evitar mostrar su talento para la creación de nuevos sonidos y letras hermosas y sentimentales.

―2D…-La hija mayor entró en la habitación donde Pot se quedaba y lo encontró recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, mirando distraídamente el techo y tarareando una melodía desconocida -otra forma de decir recién inventada- ante la cual la joven morena sonrió al oírla. La habitación en cuestión estaba casi repleta con cajas de cartón donde se guardaban cosas, pues antes de que 2D se quedara con ellos, la familia solía utilizar ese cuarto como bóveda. Stuart se apuró desprevenido al oír que lo llamaba.

―Ah, hola María. ¿Qué sucede?-Sonrió mientras se sentaba para disimular que no había estado haciendo nada.

―Estas pulseras ¿Por qué estaban en la basura?-Le mostró las tres que encontró.

―Ah, eso. No lo sé…-Desvió la mirada.―Las hice pensando en….-Carraspeó antes de continuar.―Mis compañeros de banda.

― ¿Los extrañas?-Tomó asiento a su lado.

―Sí… ¡No! Umm no lo sé ¿Un poco?-Se rascó la cabeza, dudando.

―Bueno, y ¿Por qué no regresas?

Suspiró pesadamente.―Ellos no están buscándome. No les importo.-Se cruzó de brazos queriéndose mostrar indignado.―Y tampoco sé dónde están…-Dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo.

―No digas eso. Eso no es lo que los medios dicen…

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-2D la miró repentinamente, como incitándola a que le dijera más.

―En internet leí que cierta banda británica quiere regresar a hacer música, pero siguen buscando a su vocalista extraviado.

"Sí…deben ser ellos" pensó ilusionado. Luego sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa varias veces.―Pero nunca me trataron bien, y me refiero a Murdoc. ¿Ahora me quiere de regreso? Pues…que se joda. No voy a volver sólo porque él lo dice.

―Entiendo.-Se rio.―Y después de todo ¿A ti te gusta estar aquí, no?

―Claro que si.-Respondió con seguridad mostrando una amplia sonrisa.―He aprendido un montón de cosas.

―Nos alegra tenerte aquí. Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.-Antes de que 2D pudiera notarlo, María colocó encima su mano y tomó la suya, a lo cual él le sonrió más bien con un sentimiento de compromiso por el gesto.

― ¡Ya está la comida!-Habló el tercer hermano, Pepe, con su voz aguda debido a que estaba entrando a la madurez ya con sus catorce años. Los tomó por sorpresa. No lo habían visto con tantas cajas interviniéndoles el campo de visión y 2D retiró su mano en ese momento.

― ¡Los voy a acusar con mi mamá!-Dijo Diego siendo siempre el más chismoso, quien estaba con Pepe. Y el chico y su hermanito salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

― ¡Cállate la boca, no digas nada!-La primogénita los siguió y 2D hizo lo mismo mientras sentía los nervios de punta.

Al bajar apenas vieron a los chicos terminándole de contar algo a sus padres que no alcanzaron a oír. Estos ya estaban en el comedor esperando a los demás. Luego los niños tomaron asiento queriendo parecer inocentes. La comida fue tranquila, sin mucho dialogo y fue algo incómodo. La hija mayor sentía la mirada escudriñadora de su madre y 2D la sentía por parte de Santiago, y se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y no sabía porque. Al final todos se retiraron no sin antes María hablara con Martha aparte y Santiago le dijeras algunas palabras discretas a Pot.―Mira 2D, en esta casa te hemos brindado confianza y no quisiera que la traicionaras. Yo quiero mucho a mi hija y si me entero que anda haciendo cosas malas…por alguna influencia…

―No pasó nada.-Se defendió, sin saber que más decir, pero se escuchó seguro al hacerlo.―Sólo estuvimos hablando.-Aunque sabía que estaba siendo completamente sincero, no podía mirar a Santiago a los ojos. El hombre entonces asintió a manera de ultimátum.

2D volvió a su cuarto y se puso a contar cuánto dinero había ahorrado en todo ese tiempo. Tenía más pesos de los que podía contar de hecho, por eso tuvo que hacer sus cálculos varias veces porque con un poco que se distrajera olvidaba hasta que cantidad había contado y debía empezar de nuevo. Cuando al fin lo hizo bien volvió a recostarse en su cama, guardando su saco de dinero bajo esta. Al poco rato María regresó con él. Tocó a su puerta y después entró, e igualmente no se veía feliz.―Mi mamá se enojó conmigo. Casi me pega con la chancla.

―A mí también me regañaron. Ya casi había olvidado como se sentía.-Puso una cara triste mientras seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

―Bueno, no es el fin del mundo. Dicen que si te regañan es porque te quieren.

―Sí, pero…no es bonito que lo hagan.

―Descuida, si no se enteran, no volverán a regañarnos.

―Pero...no hicimos nada… ¿Si no se enteran de qué?-2D sintió un peso sobre su estómago y notó que la chica se le había encimado. Tenía en su rostro una mirada entre traviesa y seductora.

―Dime 2D ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

En cambio él estaba desconcertado.― ¿Q-qué cosa? ¿Qué estas…?...-Ella le colocó el dedo índice sobre la boca para calarlo.

―Shh…no hables. Vas a estar bien.-Intentó darle un beso en la mejilla y él se apartó.

― ¿P-p-pero porqué…?

Le acarició la mejilla.―La verdad me pareces muy lindo 2D. Siempre me lo has parecido. No me molestaría que mi primera vez fuera contigo.-Sonrió pícaramente mientras trataba de despejarle el pecho subiéndole la camisa pero 2D seguía mostrándose renuente a dejarla.

Se irguió sobre su lugar y la tomó con fuerza de los hombros para detenerla desesperadamente.― ¡No, no! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No te veo de ese modo! ¡Sólo eres una niña!

Ella frunció el ceño apenas lo suficiente.― ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡Tengo dieciocho años y mis padres no pueden seguir diciéndome que puedo o no hacer!-Lo zarandeó mientras tanto de su misma camisa.― ¡Anda, no tengas miedo! ¡Será rápido!-Dijo sonriente. Se impulsó hacia atrás y esto provocó que ahora 2D quedara arriba.

― ¡Yo no quiero hacer esto…!-De pronto se paralizó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. La chica se extrañó por su actitud y también extendió la mirada hacia el mismo punto. La puerta estaba abierta otra vez y ahí estaba Margarita viéndolos con incredulidad pero ¿Desde cuándo? Esa pequeña siempre era tan callada y sigilosa que era difícil adivinarlo.

María se hizo la víctima y actuó rápidamente. Empezó a gritar horrorizada como si estuviera sufriendo.― ¡Mamá, papá, ayuda!

― ¡No, no, no!-2D se quitó de encima. Si lo hallaban en esa situación, el tenia las de perder. Empujó a la chica fuera de la cama, tirándola al suelo sin importarle si se lastimó. Él tomó su dinero escondido y salió huyendo, En su camino hacia la salida de la casa se encontró con los demás miembros de la familia con muecas de extrañeza en sus rostros mientras 2D los evitaba y seguía corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

― ¿Qué está pasando?-Escuchó que cuestionaba el padre de familia.

No se detuvo a oír más. Finalmente estaba fuera y siguió corriendo. La playa no le quedaba lejos. Mientras tanto María se hacia la víctima con sus padres. Bajó llorando, despeinada y con las ropas alborotadas mostrando parte de su sostén.― ¡Me tocó! ¡Casi me obliga a tener sexo!

Cuando su familia comenzó a perder la calma, su hermana Margarita tuvo que hablar en su contra y fuertemente gritando.― ¡Eres una mentirosa!

* * *

Ya estando en la playa, 2D se encuentra con dos viejos conocidos: Los pilotos qud lo recataron del naufragio. Los vio alistándose para subirse a su avioneta y emprender vuelo.― ¡Esperen! ¡Llévenme con ustedes!

―Mira eso, es el chico inglés.-Dijo uno de ellos con emoción.

―Y ya habla español.-Concuerda el otro.

― ¡Al aeropuerto más cercano!-Dice 2D estando una vez con ellos y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―No vamos a ningún aeropuerto. Sólo pensábamos sobrevolar un rato por diversión.

― ¡Les pagaré!-Al ver lo billetes que 2D llevaba consigo, los pilotos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Así se fueron los tres y 2D trataba de cuidar su dinero restante pues sería lo único que le serviría para comprar su boleto a Inglaterra. En el trayecto les pidió un teléfono celular. Trató de recordar el número que quería marcar. Sólo esperaba que siguiera siendo el mismo.

Sonó varias veces hasta que por fin una voz contestó. Era aquella voz rasposa por tanto tabaco y alcohol. Aquella que 2D nunca pensó se alegraría tanto de escuchar otra vez.

― ¿Hola…?

* * *

 **Pobre 2D casi sale violado...como siempre. Bueno, quien no quisiera si es un papucho despues de todo? :v lel okno. Y ahora sí, el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo de este fic. Ya llegamos al final. Creo que será algo corto.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Holi, ya regresé! xD si se preguntan si me tomó tanto tiempo escribir esta cosa tan corta, pues no, en realidad solo me tomó como dos días lel pero pues estaba ocupada, pero ya no tanto porque ya estoy de vacaciones uwu en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo final c:**

* * *

2D suspiró aliviado al por fin estar en el avión que lo llevaría a casa. Tanto tiempo lejos de tierras inglesas le hacía pensar que tal vez se sentiría como un extraño cuando estuviera de vuelta en ellas. Aunque sí, tampoco se quejaba de su estadía en México; y a la vez le alegraba estar tan cerca de arribar a su destino, después de todo, eso fue lo que siempre quiso mientras estuvo cautivo en la isla plástica.

Veía por la pequeña ventana en su asiento, aunque en realidad no miraba a nada en particular allá afuera. De inmediato se puso a pensar en Murdoc ¿En verdad quería seguir trabajando con él? Bueno, la verdad cuando lo llamó, creyó no tener muchas opciones en ese momento.

Además, Niccals también tuvo sus tiempos difíciles, rápidamente le contó que lo encerraron en prisión, y sobre todo, que Russel y Noodle estaban con él, viviendo en un nuevo hogar. Le alegró muchísimo saber esas buenas noticias, sobre todo cuando escuchó sus alegres voces por la bocina. Y todos ellos también ansiaban volver a verlo. Eso le hizo ver las cosas con un panorama diferente, quizá más esperanzador.

Tal vez volverían a hacer un álbum. Y si todo seguía un buen curso, eso tal vez también significaba una mejor relación con la banda, en especial con el bajista. 2D esperaba que Murdoc hubiera cambiado para bien. Quien sabe, unos buenos años pasados en la cárcel hacen cambian a una persona, y en la mayoría de veces es para mejorar. Tan solo hablar un corto rato con él le hizo notar en su voz carrasposa nuevos ánimos de empezar de nuevo. La única manera de averiguarlo era confiar.

2D dejó sus maníes de lado cuando por el altavoz del avión, el capitán dio aviso de que ya iban a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Londres. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se los empezó a comer. Vio por su ventana, el paisaje tan conocido para él, del aeropuerto. Se le hacía tan pequeñito, con apenas algunas personas; parecían hormiguitas desde tan alto. Tragó saliva. Trató de relajarse, empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

Los pasajeros bajaban del avión y entraban al aeropuerto. 2D hizo lo mismo. Veía a muchas personas apresurándose a ir a buscar la cafetería para comer, recogiendo su equipaje, comprando otro boleto hacia un nuevo destino, o teniendo hermosos reencuentros con sus seres queridos. 2D se preguntó si acaso sus amigos también lo estarían esperando. De inmediato volteó de un lado a otro, buscándolos por todas partes, algún rostro conocido. Una linda chica asiática, un afroamericano sobresaliente, un hombre de tez verde; sin embargo ellos no estaban ahí.

2D tomó asiento en la sala de espera. No sabía muy bien que hacer ahora. Nunca acordó con Murdoc por teléfono si ellos lo buscarían cuando llegara o algo parecido. Se quedó ahí unos diez minutos meditando en llamarlos de nuevo, o quizá contratar un taxi. Observa a las personas ir y venir dentro de ese ajetreado mundo de los viajes internacionales. Más gente va llegando al aeropuerto.

De pronto sus ojos observan un hombre bien vestido, lo reconoció como un taxista por el pulcro uniforme que portaba. El hombre alzaba un letrero con ambos brazos al aire, buscando por alguien en particular. Para 2D el mensaje era claro: "Idiota" decía aquel letrero, con la familiar caligrafía de cierto satanista en letras mayúsculas que 2D aprendió a reconocer luego de mirar tantas letras escritas en papel durante la creación del álbum de Plastic Beach, muchas de esas letras quedadas en el olvido antes de llegar a formar parte del proyecto final.

Suspiró una vez más, luego de rodar los ojos de manera irónica. Algunas costumbres nunca mueren, pensó. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hacia el chofer.

―Ah, señor Pot, es usted a quien quería encontrar.-Dice el hombre mientras baja el letrero y lo coloca bajo su brazo. Después le extiende la mano a Pot para saludarlo amablemente.―Murdoc Niccals me mandó a buscarle. Dijo que lo reconocería de inmediato. Me lo describió como "un tarado de cabello azul", y por favor no se ofenda, esas fueron las palabras del caballero.

2D bufó de manera graciosa, negó con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecía que era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a Murdoc como "un caballero". Niccals podría ser cualquier cosa, excepto merecedor de un título tan noble. Acompañó al chofer a su taxi y emprendieron el camino. Mientras viajaban, 2D se deleitaba mirando los bellos paisajes londinenses y las calles que antes solía recorrer con tanta frecuencia. Le llegaron tantos recuerdos lindos a la cabeza por donde solía pasear.

También admiró a detalle aquella casa a media cuadra que su chofer le indicó amablemente sería su destino. No era ostentosa ni parecía embrujada como los Estudios Kong, tampoco nada excéntrica como Platic Beach. Simplemente era…normal. A 2D le agradó.

Cuando bajó del taxi se despidió del chofer y este último siguió su camino. Dio un último vistazo a su nueva casa. En una de las ventanas superiores vio la silueta de alguien asomándose, pero después se quitó de ahí de inmediato. No supo identificar quien era de sus tres compañeros.

Se acercó al pórtico. Tomó aire nuevamente. No supo por un momento si debía anunciar su llegada o sólo pasar de una vez, después de todo sabía que ya lo esperaban.

¿Pero que esperaba él luego de que le abrieran la puerta?

Ver a Noodle como una chica crecida, más madura, más hermosa, más independiente.

Russel probablemente ya habría perdido algo de peso, pero nunca su carisma.

Y Murdoc…bueno ¿Siendo menos agresivo?

Una cosa era segura, ellos tres eran su familia, con quienes siempre ha compuesto música, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Los querría, sin importar los cambios por los que cada uno de ellos haya atravesado (o no), porque él mismo también pasó por mucho y ellos también lo querrían igual. En el fondo, ninguno dejó de ser nunca como siempre ha sido. Cada uno seguía teniendo su propia chispa. Después de todo eso es lo que nos hace seres humanos con defectos y virtudes.

Suspiró por tercera vez ese día. Plantó en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que tenía: la más alegre, la más feliz, la más sincera y emocionada.

Tocó el timbre.

Gorillaz estaba de vuelta.


End file.
